


No Rulers

by MarvelisLife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Clint Feels, Comfortable in the nude, Comic Ronan, Extroverted personality, F/M, Guns Blazing, Just a group of idiots, Loki needs to get off the throne, Meeting the Kree, Multi, Other, Ridiculous Clint/OFC, Ronan the Accuser - Freeform, Steve Feels, The Nova Core, Traveling the Galaxies, anger issues, comic stuff here and there, eventual Clint/OC, natasha romanov - Freeform, scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has taken over midgard and has almost completed his mission but when a new enemy comes she screws it all up for him. She and Clint have to make it back to earth to stop him but they'll meet up with new foes and friends before they can get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samantha

          "I need you to go do your mission on earth, it seems someone has disturbed its peace and has been making themselves ruler of this land. You must stop him and you will be paid greatly."

         "Yeah of course I'll do it I know that the Avengers live there I would do it for free if I had to."

         "But can you handle him. He is known for his silver tongue."

         "You can trust me to get this done I am very mischievous."

         "By that you mean you come out guns blazing. Samantha, you must be careful, he is capable of almost anything you have to play your cards wisely."

          "...OK fine, I will try to be sneaky around the place but when I get the chance, I will unleash it."

         "Very well but remember you have to get this done before the whole world is destroyed. The Avengers have been weakened and separated but you can put them back together."

          "Don't worry, I know who to save first." And with that, Samantha left the government official's office to complete her mission. She boarded the ship to get to planet earth, she knew what she had to do and it was to go in and out. The trip was going to last months to get there but luckily she boarded a light year cruiser where it will only take a few hours. She thought about how she was going to let this play, was she just going in guns blazing or was she actually gonna come up with a plan. She is not a fan of tactic planning, she just goes with the flow and improvise all the way through but she couldn't do that she knew what she was going up against and she knew she had to be careful. She needs to find Captain America first, he was the leader of the Avengers and she will move on from there.

         Once they landed they set her in the clearest area where there wasn't many people around. She got her sandwich out her bag and took a bite out of her food. She looked around the place and made analysis on it then she looked at her map to see where she was. It seemed she was in Wisconsin but she needed to get to New York, Manhattan. She took out a piece of chalk in her bag and started drawing on the concrete, soon it started making a symbol. She sat in the middle of the circle and chanted a strange spell and she she seeped into the floor, disappearing. She was in Manhattan and saw it in ruins. There was some buildings still intact and some civilians but other than the Stark tower everything was destroyed.

         "Oh God, this is going to be a rough Tuesday."


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha tries to save Cap but ends up getting captured

She walked up to the tower and she saw a few guards at the entrance, she got close enough for them to see her.

"Hey! What are you doing here, no one sees the king!"

"Listen dude, I didn't only come to see him. I came to take him down."

"You will not take the crown of the king."

"Really, it is my mission of course I'm going to defeat him." She pulled out her weapon which was first a bow and arrow. She set the arrow on the bow and hold for concentration. When she had him locked on she fired her first shot and it didn't hit him but she was smirking anyway.

"You are going to have to try harder than that if you think a stupid bow will-"

 The arrow activated and it beeped three times revealing a purple light glowed and then the guy disappeared in a scream.

"This is the best I can do, now if you'll excuse me," she walked toward the entrance but then she realized that she can't just walk in without being seen, they probably already know she is here. She needed to be sneaky like the governor said but then again, she is a cocky son of bitch and she can't take shit from nobody but that could also jeopardize her chance to reunite the Avengers. She knew Cap was in a prison somewhere in the building, somewhere guarded by an army worth of guards but that should be no sweat since half of them were humans and the other half were mutans. She wanted to take the boss down from the source, Loki. He has taken over for about a year now, it took him so long because there were so many people fighting against him, so many rebels, having to deal with all the superhumans, yes it took him some time but ultimately he had succeeded in taking them down and locking them up. He took pleasure for keeping them just so he could experiment them to make more of his minions more powerful.

Samantha used another spell to get inside the place without getting detected, she wasn't able to get straight to Cap since there was a magical force field blocking her from getting there. So far everything was fine but it was suspicious that there were no enemies in the halls at least. She walked down a few flight of stairs and got to the basement part of the building, it was huge even though she knew it was Stark's tower so of course it's huge. She knows about Stark, Cap, Hulk, and the rest of the Avengers team since that was her job. She learned new things about each planet she goes to all the time, if she wants to save it then she is going to have to know as if it was her own. She was the most fascinated by earth the most ever since she was little, she would ask her messenger to get her books and artifacts from earth every so often. Her mother used to visit earth every other month to protect it from whatever evil was lurking around it being very discreet about it as well but that's what also got her killed. Samantha pulled out a picture of her mother from her back pocket. She focused on the weapon she had in her hand, her bow and arrows that at any given time can transform to a scythe. She started dwelling on the past of her mother, everything she's taught her. She always told her: keep your guard up but also where your heart on your sleeves. The memories started to fade as she thought about why she became a warrior in the first place, when her mother died in combat she felt devastated she absolutely wanted to destroy everything in her path she wanted the world to end but that wasn’t going to happen. She knew she had to stay strong and follow through the pain and eventually it will fade but then again the pain didn't fade, you just got used to it. She looked back at the photo and smiled at her mother’s smile. She always looked good in her red and black armor and the scythe only completed the attire. She put the picture back into her pocket and went to find Cap.

“Seems like we have a new customer,” Loki looked in his crystal glass. The guards in the room were ready to take care of the threat but he lifted his hand in a halt, “no need I can take care of this.” He chuckled as he got out of his throne and out the door.

That's what her job was to do, when all else fails for a planet, she is sent to fix it. That's what her planet was about, saving the ones who are in deeply need of it, the officials watch each planet, analyze it and predict if they will need their militia group to save them and Samantha was one of their best ones. She may seem to come out cocky and a little insane, and usually doesn't have a plan for when it comes to saving she is trustworthy enough to get the job done, it's what she was trained for. She finally got to chamber where Cap was held and she saw the enemies, guarding it with their lives. She decided to stay high and shoot below. She took her claws out, the shape of tiger's and climbed up the wall trying to make the littlest sound possible. She got on top of a platform that she could keep steady on and she pulled out an arrow that was blue with ice crystals.

"Let's hope this works." She whispered to herself and aim for group and fired. It hit one of the men and a giant ball shot out and covered them in ice. An alarm went off and soon she could hear more guards coming done. "Shit!" She jumped down and landed right next to Cap's pod, he looked to be in a sleeping state and Samantha was hurrying to find a way to get him out but she couldn't find a button, wire, or anything so she tried using her magic to bust him open but the door opened and a bunch of guards came in with special guns pointed straight at her. She had no choice but to surrender.

"Put your hands up and get down."

"Alright, damn, you ain't gotta say it twice." She got on her knees and put her hands behind her back. One of the people walked up to her to check if there was anything on her, luckily for her, her bow was retractable so she could just summon it back to her if she wanted to. The guy gave them the signal that she was clean and right when he turned around, she grabbed his leg and with all her force which actually didn't take that much, she made him trip and fall. She was always a strong person so it was easy for her to fight anyone in her neighborhood, they always said someday she will use that strength for good, and that it was a gift from the heavens. She summoned a knife and stabbed the guy in the chest. Her boss gave her multiple tools and weapons to use and summon in battle, he taught her to master them all and so she did. She threw a few daggers at the three guards behind the guy she just killed but those daggers were also enchanted to slice through any enemies in the room at her command so the dagger ricocheted off the wall and flew to the next enemy. When they were finally dead she looked back at Cap and was about to use her power to break his pod but right when she was about to bash into the thing a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and it was Loki. She was surprised and shocked.

"Wanna talk about this over dinner?"


	3. Your New Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha tries to fight off Loki but he has too many tricks up his sleeves

She was teleported to a new area that she thinks would be the pent house.

         "You come in my domain and try to make one of my prisoners escape?"

          "Last time I checked, this was never yours inicialy."

          "Yes, I suppose I did take it but I own everything of this planet and I am nearly complete and I won't let you ruin it. Why have you come here wench?"

         "Okay first off, bitch don't call me wench. Secondly I came to save this planet from your wretched hands." Loki grabbed Samantha by the neck and slammed her to the nearest wall.

         "Oh I will call you whatever I please, I am your king."

         "I don't belong to any ruler, especially the likes of you." He squeezed her neck and she struggled to get out his grasp.

         "Alright- stay cool-okay." She said and he tighten his grip while smirking. She stopped breathing so at the last minute, she teleported out of his grasp and fell on one knee to the ground while rubbing her neck.

        "Probably should have started with that," in a very scratchy voice, her vocals haven't come back yet. Loki turned around as she tried to escape out the door. He was just going to kill her with a painful death but she was definitely something different and that intrigued him. He decided to make her apart of his collection of stolen relics and make her into another one of those pods for her to be trapped in like Rogers and Banner.  He shot a blast at her to weaken her but her reflex was too fast and she jumped on the wall and climbed to the ceiling. Samantha was always able to climb walls and ceilings by herself, that was one of her unlocked abilities becoming apart of the militias. She tried to attack from above and to Loki's surprise, she cut his face and it left a mark that would have usually healed quickly.

         "Your items are enchanted."

         "You're damn right they are, you enjoy that while it starts to sting and burn." She was right, it started to hurt more than expected but he didn't let that get in the way of him capturing this girl. He was tired of these tedious games and waited for her to attack so he could trap her in his bubble.

        "Ahh, crap. Let me go!"

        "You have such a mouth, we best shut that up," he said grinning, "now that this minor problem-"

        "Minor! Oh buddy you are going to regret saying that."

        "This minor problem is out of the way all I need to do is find Shield and destroy whatever is left of it." Loki has been searching for Nick Fury and his leftover crew to get rid of them so that he could have complete control. There have been other rebellious leaders and groups but they were no match for him, he could take care of them but first the girl.

          "I will put you in a cage to stay in and if you are on good behavior, I may make you a slave of mine."

          "Sire, we are being under attack but another group of shield ops. They are heavy armored and heavy weapon we don't think we can take them all on-"

"I'll take care of this," he looked back at Samantha,"And show our uninvited guest her new place." Loki left the room full armored and grabbed his sceptre and went outside to see the commotion.

Samantha was sent to her cell and she was chained up to keep her from using magic or anything on that matter. They put her in her cell and she sat in silence.

“Great way to start your trip to earth, really great. Okay how are we getting out of here?” She looked around for any thing to escape and it seemed like there was none. She knew this was gonna be a long vacation at earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments


	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha feels the only way out is by punching but someone comes along to tell her what's up

She looked around for anything she could use for her escape, this wouldn’t be the first time she escaped a prison, similar to this. She looked and saw a few loop holes in her case. She saw a vent where it could possibly be the easiest way of getting out. She also could get the key from the guard by beating him up for them. She could be a very good little girl and wait to be Loki’s slave, or she could wait, observe, predict, and at the right moment, strike but that would take long. Maybe she could do a mixture of the first two to get these cuffs off her. No, she was going to wait for a moment and look for the right opportunity to attack. She could learn a few things that goes around this place, just long to know her game plan and the only way she was going to get that information now was through the people that go through the cells. Her cell didn’t seem really homie like but it will do for now. It was one bed, one toilet, and a desk for a work station where she could plot.  
There were no windows so she couldn’t see what time it was but she saw a few guards come into her cell one girl, one boy, and they had a platter of food of at least what was supposed to be food, thank God she wasn’t hungry right now. They set it down and they were about to leave, “Can you guys tell me the truth?”

“We don’t talk to inmates.” The boy said.

“I’m not your average inmate. Tell me, do you like this new life?” The two guards thought about it and Samantha could read them like a book, of course they didn’t.

“It suits us and our needs, we rather not go against our new king.” The girl said and walked off but the boy stayed.

“No, no one likes it but what are we to do? He is too strong for us we can’t go against him,” He whispered.

“We can fight! If we show him we are not afraid of him, we can defeat him!”

“We tried, months ago but he ended up killing all the people of that city it’s better if we should go with it.”

“No we will not let this freak take control of all yours lives just because he has a fit if you let me-”

“What, you’ll march up there and go toe to toe with him like you tried only a few hours ago, yeah like I am going to let you free to do that, you’re just an average american you are not strong enough.”

“I am not from this planet I am from a different world where we save the ones in the most need of it, we observe planets like these and I come in to save it from destruction like these, you have to believe me.”

“Really that could explain why he asked me to put these special chains on you.” He pulled out these glowing chains that glowed green and they had extra locks on them.

“Yes, I can do magic and I am stronger than an average asgardian I am telling you, let me help save you guys like I was sent to do.” The man shook his head in denial and turned around but then he looked back at her in a hopeless look.

“Can you really help stop him?”

“I swear to, I just need to get a plan started, this dude is smarter than he looks.”

“What do you need?”

“I need you to keep track of the whereabouts of Captain America. He is trapped in a pod and I need to know how to get out, also I need you to tell me any secrets about this place and Loki. Tell me if you see anything strangely odd going around and report it back to me. Any different exits and other things about escaping, anything magical going on here tell me exactly how it works and where it is, we’re going to get that son of bitch but I am going to need you to be in hope for everything to go back. Once I assemble the avengers I am going to need you stick with me okay buddy,” he nodded.  
“What’s your name?”

“Samantha Wilson Winston, you?”

“Derek.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, now I am going to need to get these cuffs off of me so we can get out here.”

“I can not do that, we are not ready to just come out with nothing up our sleeves nothing to go against him.”

“We do, it’s my fist,” she started to think about it and realized maybe she should do a different tactic for this specific criminal, “you’re right what was I thinking we should wait this out,” she became irritable as she started thinking more harder on a plan and Derek was able to tell from the facial expression.

“Sam we’ll work on this tomorrow but for now get some rest we have a busy schedule and it's going to be a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments


	5. The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha learns a few things that goes around the tower

Loki paced around the floor wondering what his next move should be but this new intrusion has brought him up to question. What if there will be more coming, he could feel the energy radiating off her which means she has more potential than she realizes. Should he move to phase two before something goes terribly wrong which brought up another question, how is his army doing with the nine other realms? His whole plan was coming together with slight alterations but not too much. He remembered how his idiot for a brother couldn’t see that he was right under his nose plotting against Asgard, Midgard and all the nine realms to rule as king but he had to think more about phase two how he was going to do it. He had Amora but even she was a little fishy. His face brightened up once he thought of a clever mischievous plan, he sat back in his throne to think so more.

It was the middle of the night so everyone was asleep except for Samantha and Derek who were chatting it up.

“I’ve heard that Loki plans to collect the norn stones and something about them being powerful.”

“I only heard that once but I believe he is talking about the portal unleashing one?” He shrugged his shoulder feeling clueless, “well I know what he is talking about  I learned a few things in the academy and one of them was Asgardian history.”

“Really what did you learn while you were there.”

“Well my father made a specific school designed to train people like me to become great warriors of the future. His own little group of soldiers I like to call it but anyways, we had these field trips to different planets to see how their way of life was like and to be honest when I first came they acted like savages. I was able to meet the Allfather and his family but he kind of scared me. At least when I was little but now I am barely afraid of anything.”

“But what are you afraid of,” he said concerned but she only looked at him confused then she actually thought about it but she didn’t really know how to answer.

“I don't know exactly but I know it's in there somewhere,” he nodded his head in agreement but then they both heard footsteps, “go I’ll keep them busy,” Derek ran off to the shadows. She saw that it was Loki coming down to probably interrogate her.

“Why did you come huh, to gloat,” she said mugging him.

“I’ve came to ask questions and you’ll answer them,” she felt this as a challenge but his face gave her no reassurance that he was in the mood to play games. She laid back in her chair to wait for him to respond.

“I have an offer,” she raised an eyebrow at him, “do you know about the norn stones?” She shook her head, “good so you know that I need them for my army.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“If you can retrieve them I will grant you your freedom.”

“Yeah no I don’t think so buddy grant me whatever but I’d never work with the likes of you.”

“Fine if don't wish to leave then I'll keep you here to rot.” That was easier than expected as he left she called Derek back which he did. Loki walking back chuckled to himself quietly.

“Why didn't you take the offer?”

“Because i’m not selfish and I’m not stupid now what are we going to do about the norn stones?” He smiled then was lost in thought

“Well from the looks of it he hasn't been able to retrieve the stones yet which means we still have time to capture them and hide them so he can’t find them,” he was calculating in his head making everything come together.

“Or use it against him.”

“Right maybe we could do that but we don't know how strong these stones are we'll have to do plan A before plan B.”

Loki’s plan worked and she falling right to place, he would have the norn stones in no time. For now he'll have to wait until he was sure and ready, right now he’ll keep Samantha occupied.

The next morning Samantha woke up to a loud banging noise at her cage, “rise and shine honey, you’ve got a lot of work to do,” some guy dressed in black said. Samantha got up and her cage door opened and they pulled her out. Following her a few other prisoners came walking behind her. Their clothing were torn and ripped apart some of them even looked dirty from blood and mud. They walked through some hallways and a set of stairs to lead to the bathroom the group splitted off to go to different areas of the tower.

“Alright inmate this is where you'll be taking your showers, daly by the way the king wouldn't want his prisoners to reak. Samantha looked in question but didn't bother to ask. He gave her a towel and a pair of clothing which was black.

“Do all the prisoners wear this?”

“Of course they do now get moving,” he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind, “I'll be waiting outside, you have thirty minutes.”

“Well I'll need more than that I'm a woman and I need extra,” she complained.

“Ugh fine 45 but hurry up,” she cursed under her breath and started to undress. She unbutton her red and plaid shirt then took off her black her leather pants then she set them to the side as she took her underwear and bra. The water was hot but it was enjoyable, she cleaned her back length hair out first then worked her way from her toes to her neck. Once she was done she wrapped the towel around her and heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Derek at the door, she looked for anyone who was looking and reeled him in the bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” She almost had him against her chest as she kept him against the wall with barely anything separating them.

“I was able to get here and switch duties with the guard so I could come see you.”

“That’s so sweet of you but  you’re gonna have to wait, I need to change,” he stood there waiting for her but realized that she doesn't want him looking and turned around. She dropped the towel to reveal her nudity. Out of curiosity Derek peaked behind and saw she had her back turned to him as she put her underwear on, he noticed How curvy her shape was. He hadn't seen a woman bare in some time and seeing as this one change made him tempted, but he wanted her trust before getting into anything like that. She slipped the black silk pants on then her black shirt.

“What,” she looked at him as he turned around.

“It's-nothing just-” she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“We should start talking about Loki. I need more information on him, what's his routine, when he does it, the perfect time to attack,” he shook his head, Samantha saw that they were about eye level with each other. He grabbed hold of her hand to walk her out the bathroom.

“I’m gonna show you something that I’ve been working on discreetly,” they went through cracks in the walls and hallways when they got to a steel door, “when I first became Loki’s minion I would go at night to explore the tower and I found this,” he gestured her to look through the keyhole which she did. She saw a person typing in there, she looked a little closer and she realized:

“Tony Stark,” she was surprised that Loki kept him in a more secure place where he couldn't escape or at least that's what he thinks, “let's get him out of there,” she said with determination.

“I don't know how only magic can unlock that door.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’ve only seen Loki in there and he always used magic.”

“What would he want Tony Stark for,” they heard footsteps so Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the cracks. Once they were finally back they went back down to the cell and he put her back in her cell.

 

Derek's perspective

He walked away from the cell and towards the other guards.

“What took you so long were you-you know with the inmate?”

“. . .No I wasn't she just took long in the bathroom.”

“Yeah whatever don't worry about none of us are snitches,” out of irritation he left them to go bicker with themselves when he was summoned by the king. Shocked and a little nervous he stepped forward.

“You called your Highness?” Loki smirked to his words.

“I've noticed a few things that’ve been happening a few unusual things,” Derek was confused so he flat out said it, “have you been messing with one of the prisoners a very specific prisoner, you know goes by the name of Samantha Winston.” Derek was in a tight situation one side told him to lie and try to convince the king that he hasn't been but another told him to tell the truth but don't tell Loki everything that's been happening.

“Uh-um-”

“Don't lie to me peasant or I will crush your skull and feed you to the beasts.”

“I have been doing my duty to ensure your orders sire,” he started to sweat from anxiety and hoped he bought it. Loki looked at him twice then gave him a gesture to go away.

Loki looked at his crystal ball again where he saw Samantha, “that boy is a fool for thinking I wouldn’t know,” he saw Derek talking to Samantha, “manipulating him was easy but now for her-”


	6. The Wrong Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha does something she is not proud of.

Loki has called you up to his chambers,” one guard said opening the door for Samantha.

“Ugh tell him it can wait,” the guard was in no mood and just picked her up from bed and dragged her there  until she fully woke and shoved her through the door to the room where Loki waited, “you wanted to see me?” He still had his smirk on his face which indicated that this was going to be a trick.

“I did, have you been snooping around this tower,” shocked but not surprised that he found out but she couldn't blow all their cover.

“Well I don't know if taking a shower is snooping,” maybe he doesn't know about the steel door. She was hoping that he would let her go back to her cell but she knew it wasn't gonna be that easy and since she still had her cuffs on she wasn't getting out easily.

“You know exactly what I am talking about,” he got all in her space and spoke in her ear, “or should I reddog your memory,” his cool breath made her skin tingle and make her shift a little. She tried backing up but he only got closer until she hit a wall where he put both his arms beside her so she couldn't escape.

        “What is that supposed to mean?” he held her arms up so she wouldn't be able to push him away.

        “It means that if you don't tell me I'll just have to force it out of you,” she started squirming which only made him grin. He started kissing her neck which only made her melt into his arms as he slowly made his way up to her lips. Reluctant but so seductive she open her mouth to let his tongue enter and entwine with hers making her moan into his mouth. He started tearing her shirt off piece by piece starting with chest to expose her breast. Still kissing her neck and enjoying the sound of her moans he lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips and lead her into bed. Once she was laid on the bed he got down his knees and held his hands on her hips to keep her steady as he slipped her pants off and underwear he kissed her inner thigh. He could see she was already becoming wet and decided to use that opportunity. As he started eating her out Samantha was crying in pleasure. She didn't realize how seductive Loki was she just couldn't stop him she had the sudden urge to have him inside her and putting her in a situation like that only made it worse. She held onto his hair as yelled another moan which made him chuckle. He came back up to kiss her roughly while she took off his shirt. He pulled down his pants then his trousers to reveal his naked body. Samantha could feel herself cumming as he entered her body. He started at a slow rhythm then sped up which made Samantha moan louder. Her nails started digging into his skin making him bleed but he had too much adrenaline to notice. As he went faster he went harder making him cum as well. He made a loud grunt as he slammed one last time into her when he finally came. She yelled once more as she came. He fell beside her with a smirk still playing on his face. Too tired to argue she laid beside him and they both fell fast asleep.

 

       Samantha woke up to no one in the bed. Her head was still hazy from the night before but when she remembered the night before and how much she screamed Loki’s name. She then looked at herself in shame. The door opened and it was Derek with a pair of clothing. Samantha got up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around her body. Derek looked at her plainly while he handed her the clothing to change into which Sam found weird.

        “Did you get more Intel on him or were you just messing around with him,” she knew something was wrong otherwise he wouldn't have made a rude comment.

         “What’s wrong with you what does it matter?”

         “You can't just be found things that distracts you from the mission,” Sam was growing irritation so instead of arguing she took a deep breath in to calm down.

        “You're right I shouldn’t have been bumping uglies with Loki and I should’ve been focusing on what's at stake,” surprised at her response he didn't what to say, “can you forgive me?”

        “Yeah just focus,” she gave him a genuine hug which he easily returned then they conversed more on their plan to get the norn stones.

         Loki watch as Samantha's friendship was repaired which didn't surprise him he knew she could convince even the simplest of people such as Derek. The norn stones  were almost in all the right places he just needed a power source to activate them and Samantha would be the perfect lab rat. All she had to do was touch one and a chain reaction will happen and the portal will open for him to enter Asgard with his army of frost giants and take over the nine realms as the rightful king he is but with Samantha, shield, and whoever is still out there it wouldn’t last long, the avengers would stop his plan. He needed to separate the group of heroes, he knew better he knew that the farther they are the better. He needed a specific place to set them where it’ll take longer to get to him that by the time they make it he'll already have Odin's power and he can destroy them but first he needed to make a call.

       Samantha and Derek Went back to the secret room to see of they could somehow get him out of there.

       “We should stop snooping around here Loki is on to us.”

        “True but we can't give up hope, maybe he can hear us. Tony can you hear us,” when he didn't respond she backed away from the door, “alright so that's not going to work. We need another way to communicate with him.”

        “Why.”

         “What do you mean why, two heads are greater than one and even if we don’t we still have a Cap capsule down there waiting for us to save what is with you today?”

         “Nothing I just don't think it's very wise to just come in and expect them to save the day. The last time they tried they ended up in this situation. I think we should think more on this, listen Loki called me to come with him on something he needs i’m hoping that I can get some information on him and the stones. Do you think you can wait until then,” Samantha nodded so he grabbed her by the wrist to take her back to her cell. He was a little more rough on her today and she didn't know exactly why but none to less it pissed her off. She sat on her bed thinking about Loki. She was thinking about the night before as it kept replaying in her head over and over again, the way he touched her, ate her, and cumming inside her she felt invigorated and conflicted. She wasn’t going to let her lust overcome what's really important right now and that's saving this planet. She rested her hand on her stomach and the other behind her head, the longer she thought the more she became frustrated with herself. Part of her wanted to punch the hell out of Loki but the other wanted more of him. She banged her fist on the bed and lifted her head up to sit up while biting her lip.


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally quits with all the bull shit and starts faze two

Derek came back and his facial expression was filled with an excited but worried expression. He went up to Samantha's cell with a map in his hand, “I believe that it is time to bust you outta of here,” Samantha looked at him in shock, was it time for them to go with the plan, “he gave me a map on the locations of the norn stones. He retrieved it from a shield database while we were with this information and your power we could maybe turn them into shield they could do something with them. The closest one is in Michigan so we may have a long trip,” she nodded in excitement.

        “If we can get my pencil and bag I can get there in a jif.”

        “I'll try but I don't know where he could’ve put it but by the end of the day be ready to leave.” He gave her the map so she folded it and put it in her pocket.

       It was midnight so everyone was asleep all except Sam and Derek. He came walking down the steps with the items she had requested. He pulled the key out that would unlock the unheavenly chains that were carefully placed on her wrist. She rubbed her wrists that had a red ring on them but quickly healed once she felt her power coursing through her veins. Her eyes flashed red before she walked out her cell. She grabbed her stuff and hooked it on her belt. She grabbed her pen to draw a circle around the two and transported.

        “Is this Michigan?”

        “Well it seems about right we need to go this way,” he pointed at a direction and she followed. They made it to a base like area. Samantha could see the stone sitting in a case right inside the building through a window. She pointed at that direction and wasted no time. She ran down there and open the entrance door to find the stone. She looked around as she walked through hallways. The lights were really bright so it was hard to see but she notice a person at a door that led straight to the stone she could feel it. Derek finally caught up but she started running again so he just gave up. As she bursted through the door and into the room she was at a halt, something was holding her back.

        “Woah there just cause you're pretty doesn't mean you can have whatever you want,” she turned her head to see a blond and blue eye archer guessing from the bow behind his back.

        “I need to grab it before Loki does.”

        “No can do buddy the only person who can touch this artifact is me, probably why they assigned me this job,” she was in no mood for a tedious conversation when something she needed desperately was sitting right in front of her.

        “Ugh I don't have time for this,” she pushed him off her then tried jumping for the stone but she was captured in a net by one of his arrows. She quickly got out of it and grew very irritated and pulled out her weapon which was a bow as well but it transformed from a bow to a scythe. The handle became the blade and the bow extended longer.

        “I know you're one of Loki’s minion trying to steal the stone for your master,” he said mockingly which only aggravated her even more.

       “I am no minion and I certainly do not have a master,” she said with rage. She ran up to him with her scythe and swung at him luckily she missed by an inch from him backing away. It was His turn now and he fired a few bomb arrows at her which caused smoke so she couldn't see him. The smoke cleared up and she could see his foot coming right at her so she grabbed it and threw him across the other room making him slam right against the concrete wall. She walked up to the stone and was about to take it when the door came flying open and she saw Derek.

      “Do it grab it,” he said too eagerly to her. The guard came running at her but Derek grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before he could stop her. She snatched it out of its barrier and it did a horizon glow that grew brighter and brighter. Derek smiled then started laughing maniacally. Samantha stared at him confused why he was laughing but she saw him suddenly transform into a familiar character, “Loki.”

      “This was easier than expected you followed orders like a good soldier, you were great in bed but you were still a potential threat so I couldn't keep you.”

        “Was Derek even real?”

        “Of course he was, that was until I snapped his neck. Now if you'll excuse me I have a realm to rule,” Samantha had only herself to blame for letting herself get tricked and for getting in bed with that vile fiend. The earth started to quake and the stone shined so bright that everything went white.

        “No,” the archer yelled as the portal open causing a vacuum to suck them into it and they were transported to a whole new area. When they made it to their destination Samantha rubbed her head from the whiplash, “great going genius you really solved that one," he was annoyed and irritated with this amateur and now he was in different place than usual earth. This was gonna be a hard one for him and he made not be making it back home soon especially with this idiotic girl around. 


	8. Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Hawkeye introduce themselves and tries to impress one another.

what's your problem any how?”

        “My problem, all I needed was the stone but you wouldn’t let me have it.” She said mere inches away from punching him.

        “Yeah you know why, because we didn't want that prick to get it, plus whatever you did activated it anyways so I don't believe you were gonna use it for good purposes,” he said crossing his arm over his chest and jumping to conclusions.

        “I didn't know if you touch it activates," feeling sorry for herself more than for him.

        “That's only with you I could touch it just fine. You should've looked more into your Asgardian artifacts," She looked down because she realized what she did was wrong and was dissapointed with herself.

        “You're right I should've never listened to Derek but he seemed legit and there was no one else and-” she became overwhelmed from all of it.

         “Calm down okay everyone makes mistakes you shouldn't fret over them, it's bad for the mind. Now to figure out where we are,” he looked around everything was dark, murky as if a storm was to be brewing  and gloomy that even the floor was covered in what seemed like ash, “by the way I’m Hawkeye but you can call me Clint,” he gave her a hand which she took to help her up.

        “I’m Samantha but you can call me Sam.”

         “Well Sam do you know where we are?”

        “To the looks of it this must be Svartalfheim the realm of the dark elves.”

        “I'm sorry did you say dark elves,” he pointed at a couple of dark elves coming their way and they seemed angry and fierce, “what do we do now?”

        “We attack,” Samantha picked up her scythe which retracted back into a bow. She took her sash out that had all her arrows in it and was ready to fire. Clint ready his weapon and was open to fire. They both counted and gave each other the word to fire. Clint's arrow blew up in the elf's face while Sam's went piercing through the other’s skull.

        “You're pretty good at this aiming for an amateur,” Sam glared at him but kept firing at the elves that now came running at them.

        “I’ll have you know I learned archery since I was a little girl,” she shot another arrow through an elf's shoulder.

        “Really because that shot didn't go through his head.”

        “I wasn't aiming for him,” he noticed two guys behind the elf had both a hole in their heads as they dropped to the floor, “okay I see watch this,” he fired at another elf but this one froze him ice.

        “Pretty good,” they both fired at the last one, both aimed for the head piercing through it, “I like your style Hawkeye,” they put their weapons away and walked in any direction they chose, “you and me we think a like.” Clint found that strange of her to say since he saw no resemblance, she was obviously too much for him to babysit until they got back to New York. Her childness and her impatience told him she'll be in the way and he didn't need a distraction like her to be in his way.

        “And how did you come up with that observation?”

        “We both have a liking for bows, we both can be stubborn, and we both have a disliking for Loki,” he chuckled to that but agreed all the same knowing as those facts as true about his personality.

        “What is your relation with him anyway he was saying something's that you would probably keep behind closed doors.”

        “How do I put this, during my time in the tower I may have slept with Loki,” it looked like he tried to hold in a laugh so all she heard was slight snickering, she glared at him for that.

       “What-did he do to cause you to get in bed with him?”

        “I don’t know it was like I was hypnotized by his looks, his seductive voice, his-” she was getting lost in thought. Clint was about to gag just from that explanation.

         “Please, stop you're gonna make me throw up,” he stopped for a minute to take a breather.

         “That bad huh?”

        “Ugh oh god, yes it was let's- just keep moving,”  they finally made it to a building where they could maybe find some directions on where they can get back to earth. They walked in to see groups of dark elves sitting at tables drinking whatever blackish purple fluid was in their cups. They looked around for a place to sit while they ask around but for the way they were stared at it seemed not a good idea, they weren't welcome at this new place like uninvited guest.

        “I think we should leave,” Hawkeye whispered but she shook her head coming up with a plan that she wasn't certain would work but was the most convenient.

        “Trust me I got this,” everyone was chatting with each other in their own conversation when Sam suddenly step on one of the table's and stomped on it making an echoing sound that rang in everyone's ear when steel boots hit another metal making everyone pause, “does anyone know, how to get off this abomination for a planet,” she smiled at Clint who had his head in this hand disapproving her decision. A few of the elves got up walking up to her slowly ready to pull their guns out. Clint knew they-mostly Samantha-were in danger and needed to get out of there quick.

       “I’m sorry but I think it's time we head out now, come on Samantha we got to get home,” he pulled on her button up shirt but she wouldn’t get off as the elves  started piling by the table surrounding her. Clint picked her up and threw her on his shoulder not caring if it hurt her and ran out of the building to a far enough distance where they wouldn't chance after them. Once he was at a far enough distance he set her down very irritated and annoyed about her performance only to make his anger worse as she seemed to not care since she was smiling, “what the hell was that?”

        “What was what?”

        “You can’t just walk in and expect them to be friendly answer whatever idiotic question you have for them especially if you're planning on insulting their planet.”

        “How was I supposed to know they weren't going to cooperate properly and civilized," Clint backed away from the girl trying to collect himself before losing his mind.

        “I’m positive the last group we dealt with wasn't going to cooperate so what's the difference between the group in there!”  He was getting annoyed by this twit.

       “I’m not worried about danger they can come at me I don't care, I wanted information and I am going to get it,” she got all up in his face trying to provoke him. Clint was right about this girl and he knew he was but now he's got stick with her before she gets herself killed.

        “Doing it this way is what’s going to get you killed.”

        “What do you care what happens to me,” she yelled at him.

        “Because it's my job to do it,” she paused before she said anything and actually thought for a moment. She had completely forgotten what she had first came here to do. She’s been in the heat of the moment and that's kept her distracted from her real mission. She backed away from Clint to rethink this all through but she was interrupted by a voice.

        “There's the two wonder twins right now let's pick up our package and send them off their way,” Sam saw a woman in a green and black catsuit with blond hair and green eyes. Next to her was a brute with a large axe in his hand. Sam looked at Clint and they both looked back at the two strangers in front of them, “executioner, take care of these bumbling idiots,” the brute came charging at them holding his axe up once he had a close enough range he struck the axe to the ground causing a miniature earthquake to rumble at Clint and Sam’s feet. They both fell unbalanced but grabbed their weapons to attack. The executioner slashed at them so Sam had to duck before he chopped her head clean off. She fired an arrow in his face that grazed his cheek. Surprised and enraged he came swinging his axe at her again luckily he missed, she pulled out a small dagger to stab him with but he stopped her from doing it and snapped her arm. Clint fired a bomb arrow from behind to get the brute's attention which worked.Clint noticed this but couldn't come to her aid now.

         “Yeah you big ugly-bearded monster, come and get me,” he came with a slash of his axe but Clint was too fast and gambaded out the way. He fired a few more arrows at him until he believed he had enough from the fact that the brute had to take a second to catch his breath. Amora transported behind him while he was distracted and hit a pressure point on his neck that passed him out, she did tried to do the same with Sam but she ceased her hand and threw her on the ground. She put her foot on her stomach so she wouldn't get up, “who are you and what did you to my-”she felt a sharp pain when the brute hit her in the back of the head with the end of the axe to knock her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got the wrong realm please tell me the right one.


	9. You're new Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Sam are gonna have to see how the new world work with scrolls.

Clint woke up with a migraine with a crick in his neck from the hard concrete floor that brought him discomfort. He searched around to find that he was in a cell. Sam was laying on the floor still unconscious with her back against the floor.

       “Wake up Sam,” he gave her a shove which didn't work, “man they got you good,” he clenched on to her then shook her until she became conscious again.

        “What happened,” she observed her surroundings and inquired that she was in a prison, “great now I’m back to square one.” She checked for her belt and found it was missing,” and they took all my stuff, great, excellent,” she said sarcastically.

        “We were ambushed whoever those two that attacked us were they had to have been one Loki's ally.”

        “We need to find a way out of here-”

        “There is no way out,” a woman said walking to their cell, “this is your new home so get comfy because you’re gonna be here for a while,” she laughed maniacally just like when Loki did, “here is where you'll be tortured mentally and physically by a species called the scroll, if you do not do what they ask you will have a fate worse than death, and if you do follow maybe you can apart of their cult but for now relax because it's gonna get bumpy,” she said mockingly.

 

Clint

      When he first met Samantha he thought she was just another pansy just like the rest of the people that tried to take the stone.  He’s was being honest when he thought he disliked her and he still does from the way she was acting. He thought of her as ignorant and arrogant who has no regard for anyone but her own needs, all it did was agitate him. Part of him wanted to get rid of the girl and rid of this burden but he couldn't. He knew deep down that there was something special about her and maybe he could give her a chance especially in a situation like this he's gonna have to put his trust into her. He waited until the door opened where he was pulled out of the cage to a new abode.The place was a lot different from any place he's ever been. He was being dragged to a rack where they hooked him by his ankles and wrist.

         “Hello Hawkeye,” a green elf eared woman in armor said. Her outfit was black and made of metallic and leather. Her leather dress held closely to hips and the metal were cased on her shoulder and chest. Hawkeye didn't respond but only gave her a look, “I want you to tell me more about the Avengers,” she smiled viciously.

       


	10. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really really short chapter

Sam was waiting for Clint to come back it feels like he’s been gone for hours. She had her legs crossed as she was sitting on the floor. This place was very different from the last cell she was in but a cell all the same. This one didn't have an easy exit but it still had an air vent that she may be able to fit through but Clint is a little too big to fit through so she had to come up with another idea, they might not know each other well but she wasn't gonna leave anyone behind especially if it was her own fault. She looked around for any other option and found none. She saw two guards carrying a bloody torn up body to her cell which she could tell was Clint. Her mouth fell open as they threw him back in the cell like a rag doll. His back was to the floor when he coughed up some blood from the clogged lungs.

       “You miss-me,” only devastation filled her face as she tried putting pressure on some of the deep wounds, she ripped a piece of clothing off her pants to wrap his arm in it.

         “Why did they do it to you,” still trying to clean some of the wounds.

         “They’re trying to take over by any means necessary- but what they don't know is that Loki is there- he can keep them busy for a while- until we take them down,” could barely lift himself up from his cracked rips. His face was covered in gashes that had pus and mucus building up. There was one under his left eye that was still bleeding, it stung when Sam put the cloth on it wiping the pus and blood away.Two of his finger was broken, the bone was bent backward so the skin had to stretch to make room so every time he moved his right hand it be a throbbing pain going through his hand. Sam had to bend it back and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

         “This going to hurt,” she seized his wrist which made him tense up then she grabbed one of the fingers, she gave him a sorrowful look before she snapped it back into place forcing him to screech in agony. She would have tried to heal him but she couldn't, they had a spell on her from keeping her from using it. She was limited to a lot of things with the spell all she could do was heal herself but even that was limited, the only reason she was able to do that was because it's in her genetic code. As she put in the final touches on Clint she could see he was becoming incapacitated from blood lossage and pain, “please don't have a concussion, I don't want to lose you,” she clenched on to his now bloody shirt keeping him close to her.


	11. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha improvise a plan

For two months this was happening. Everyday Clint would come back looking worse with bruise, scars, black eyes, and broken bones that Sam would have to snap back and wrap back up with used clothes. Her question was why haven’t they tortured her yet? That was until one day they pulled her out the cage, she could guess what was going to happen next but they didn’t take her to the torturing table. It was a whole new area that was like the training area for warriors. She saw the same woman who Clint first met when he was first tortured and she was wearing the same outfit. She gestured Sam to take a seat which she did.

         “Hello Sam”

         “What do you want from me,” she was skeptical, the last couple of months have stressed her out so she had no time for another trick.”

         “All we want is your services to join our army,” before Sam could ask the question, “I am Zvala and this is my castle, we want you to join our cult to become a better warrior than the rest of my group of idiots. I know how powerful you are I can sense it you can rule like the queen you were born to be.”

         “If I join,” she was actually considering her deal or at least she convinced Zvala that she was.

         “I will restore your magic give you back your weapons and free your friend that’s in his cage right now.”

         “Are you referring to Clint,” she knew who she was talking about but she had come up with a plan she just needed to be very convincing. Zvala nodded, “he means nothing if this is the offer, I want to rule to become the strongest there is, restore my magic and I would gladly join your army but on condition,” she had a determined face. Zvala gave her a gesture to continue, “you give  a ship to take to earth and I rule them as Queen.”

        “May I ask why you request this?”

         “I have unfinished business with someone,” she was telling the truth about how she has unfinished business but she doesn't have the urge to rule anything. From the way Zvala was nodding and agreement Sam convinced her that she was here to be a warrior.

         “Excellent, what should we do about the human?”

        “I'll take him make him my slave then probably kill him at the end but if you really going to let me do this, i’m gonna need you to remove this spell,” she prayed she would tell her at least tell what spell it was so she can know how to cancel it. Zvala pulled out a potion that was sizzling black. Sam tried grabbing it but Zvala moved it out of her reach.

          “You’ll get this when we know we can trust you until then we'll let you in a new place to rest and you can take your slave with you you'll be training with the others I’ll send a couple of guards to get you ready.” Sam knew it had worked so she let the guards take her to the training room, “we’ll have a room for you shortly.”

        Clint was propped up against a wall clenching his broken arm. Sam came through the doors to his cell with a smile playing on her face. She picked him up and threw him on her shoulder and brought him to her new chambers. Her room was like a regular bed room, it had a drawer, a bed that had a comforter and a bedspread, a closet, and a bathroom with it's metallic tiles . The room was white walls, tan bed, and brown oak wooden floor. Samantha set Clint carefully down on the bed to let him rest for a little while. She searched through her room to find any surveillance but she found none. She looked back one more time before she put both her hands on Clint's chest then allowed all the energy flow through her and into Clint’s viens healing most but not all of him. His bones were back in place but he'll wake up sore from healing acceleration, “don't worry Clint I’m gonna fix this.” He was still unconscious and he probably won't wake up for some time but she was going to repair the damage done to this man and his planet that she promised.

       

       “Clever girl she was able to trick the scrolls into joining their clan. I got to give her credit for that but the fun has just begun,” Loki had put Odin into Odinsleep so he could finally harness his so-called father's power. He was going to enjoy ruling the nine realms with gunir by his side watching as the league of super heroes try to make their way back home.

         “Wake up sleepy head,” Sam wiped Clint's sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Samantha at his side.

        “Where are we, what’s going on, and why am I-healed,” he checked his arms and chest, “how long was I out?”

         “You were asleep for 20 hours I thought you were dead for a minute but it's just a concussion,” everything was still blurry so he wiped his eyes to try to see her face. It had black markings on her nose and her cheeks.

         “What's with the clown make up,” he said in a scratchy voice.

         “I represent this clan now and we're heading for earth,” Clint felt uneasy at those words, “but I have a complex plan to deceive them. All you have to do is follow my lead and I swear we’ll be out of here in no time,” Samantha stopped Clint from sitting up so he didn't hurt his now sore ribs, “you have to rest I'm going to set things up.” Clint wanted to move but his body ached and though his bones were healed they felt broken so he stayed in bed which was fine by Sam. She got up leaving the room to go train with the other scrolls around this ship knowing that she'd have to cautious around them. She went to the training watching as all the warriors were practicing for battle. She went to her own post practicing her own moves on the mannequin. She ended up slicing it in half with her scythe that made everyone in the room stopped and stared. A few of the warriors walked to her glowering her but it didn't intimidate her since she was taller than them at 5'10. 

            "Your the recruitment that Zvala had been looking for?" Sam nodded her while at the same time glaring at them swinging her scythe back into place. The jumped back trying to make it seem as they weren't uneased by her malice weapon, "prove it," he said swallowing those words as he said but holding his posture. Sam chuckled holding herself back before socking him in the jaw hard enough he fell straight to the ground.

              "I don't want you to get yourself hurt," she turned around ready to leave the training room but he started to speak.

             "How do we know you're even on our side, how do we know that this isn't a trick huh?" Her movement went to a halt as the people around became suspicious themselves.

              "Because," she said grabbing onto him and lifting him off the ground, "when we settle for earth I plan to take the puny planet for my own and rule as their queen and I'm not going to let anything like you, stop me," she dropped him leaving the chamber her heart racing. That was a close one and she was afraid she was going to blow it but he seems convinced so she's sure everyone else will too. Zvala who was watching from camera's nodded approving of her reaction to his statement and set aside the disbelief of not trusting her.


	12. And, we're lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Clint are finally out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its been so long but I still got school and have to put that first but since it's winter break I can finally get back to the story. If you're still with me I thank you for being so very patient with me and I hope I can post a few more chapters over winter break before dumb ass school pops up again.

   

         Samantha walked down the halls of Zvala’s fortress looking for any secrets about this castle/ship. She's heard rumors about Zvala planning something big but she has not found anything unusual yet. She's only been free for three weeks and it seems they still don't trust her well enough to give her back her magic, she wondered if they even believed her at all and wasn't just playing her as a sick joke. Hawkeye had fully healed after the past few weeks so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to leave while they still had the chance though it could be suspicious, Samantha showed her devotion to Zvala but she also isolated herself from the group to keep her precautions. She spends most of her time either training or with Hawkeye. She's made him stay in the room for the time there so no one could be in reach of him as long as they were on this ship only she could see him not even Zvala and she has asked before. Samantha been taking care of Clint nursing him to good health making him rest most of the time but when he didn't sleep she would gossip on the latest intel going on around this ship.

         “Where do you live,” Clint asked having his face rest in one of his hands.

         “Xandar with my people you’ve probably never heard of.”

         “Well earth's heard and seen a lot of planets I highly doubt Xandar isn't one of them. How is it like there?” He was curious enough to ask wondering if her planet would be like Asgard.

         “It's similar to earth only a few things different like our laws, economy, basic political stuff, maybe one day I can show what it's like.” Clint shifted slightly moving closer to her.

         “Any more gossip going on that I should know, any juicy stories to tell,” he rested his chin in his hands as he listened.

         “Not this week no,” she chuckled pushing a few strains of hair behind her ear, “but listen i've been thinking-and I think it's time we bust out of here,” Clint was shocked he didn't think it was time but he was down for it if they had to.

         “You really think it's time,” she nodded which made him pause for a minute, “when do we leave and if we're doing this I’m gonna need better equipment and weapons.”

         “That's easy to get but there is also something else you need to know,” he gestured her to continue. She got closer to him so she could keep her voice down when she talked, “during our time here I whipped a few things up,” she got off the bed to the closet. She looked at Clint before she opened it the closet where Clint could see pile of homemade C4, “I made these so we can blow this ship up.” He crawled out the bed to observe the C4.

         “I always knew you were crazy but I didn't know you were psychotic,  how did you make these?”

         “I asked for a few items that knew they wouldn't understand what they were, vaseline, isopropyl, and hydrometers but that was just the basic stuff. I need you to do your spy stuff and place these in a specific spot that I placed on this holographic map,” she pulled it out and handed it to him, “do you think you can pull it off.”

         “Faster than you can say escape.” He said his adrenaline starting to kick in.

         “Great by the time you’re done I should have the escape pod ready to go but for now, try not get into too much trouble while i’m away,” she passed him bag filled with the C4 in it, “go through the air vents,” he nodded then broke open the vent in their room.

         “Wish me luck?" He said questionably wondering if she'd respond to a dumb statement.

         “I wish you the best of luck,” she said as she walked out the door to get the items she needs for this trip. Clint had first gone to one of bathrooms and placed it under at the farthest stall. He could hear a scroll about to open the door. He hid in the stall that had the bomb while the scroll open the stall next to him. When he finished he walked out the bathroom giving Clint reassurance that he could leave. He saw a scroll pointing a gun at him and out of surprise and reflex he bashed it's face with the stall door which knocked it out. Clint shoved it in a stall and locked it from the outside.

         “That was a close one,” he entered the vent again to finish the mission, he hoped he won't have to deal with the rest like this.

          “We head over tomorrow i'll take midgard so I'm going to need a ship to get there,” Samantha said to Zvala they hadn't gotten close to earth or even the milyway galaxy and she wanted to move forward with her plan.

          “Perfect when would you like to to start,” Samantha grinned, scrolls are more stupid than she thought. Samantha went back to the her room and waited for Clint's return. She heard sounds coming from the vent so she thought it was Clint.

          “Are we ready,” she nodded and she packed all the supplies they needed. Clint had some form of armor on him. She opened the door Clint behind her, and walked towards the station. Some of the workers stared at Sam but she didn't care, she was going to blow this place apart.

         “Come with me and i’ll show you your-” a siren went off which alerted them.

          “Samantha Winston is not our ally, she is our enemy and if you see her eliminate her,” Zvala said through the speakers. All the workers turned on Sam and Clint ready to attack. Samantha looked around for a ship and once she found one she grabbed Clint by the wrist and rushed over there. Sam didn't understand how they found out about her but now that they did, she was going to have to take a ship and go.

          “Are you ready to fight,” he nodded, there was a gang of scrolls blocking the way and Samantha knew she would have to fight her way to their freedom. She snatched one scroll and bashed its head on her knee. She took two other and clanked their heads together. Clint punched one in the chest then when it fell he kicked it in the face. He grabbed one’s head and snapped it’s neck. They were lucky they didn’t have any weapons otherwise it be a lot harder to get through them. Samantha kicked another hard in the chest making it fall back. She got surrounded and she didn’t know if she could take them all at once but a loud explosion happened behind the scrolls causing a few of them to blast out of her way. The bomb came from behind her so she looked back and Clint was holding a bow and his sash full of arrows on his back. He looked at her and winked before firing another fire arrow at a group of enemies. Once the area was somewhat clear, Sam and Clint jumped into the ship and Sam tried activating it. The door closed but the scroll still banged on the ship to break in it, “whatever you're doing could it go a little faster,” Clint looked out the window and Zvala was approaching the vehicle, “like real soon,” the ignition started finally and she pressed any glowing button to start it. Zvala held the potion with the serum to unlocking Samantha's magic. Samantha smugged look at Zvala and stuck her tongue out like a child but Zvala was confused from the gesture. Samantha laughed and moved the steering wheel forward leading them out of mother ship. Samantha looked at Clint with a smirk, “are you ready for the grand finale?” He nodded anxiously. Samantha pulled out her bag a remote with a passcode embedded in it. She looked back at the ship and dialed the passcode that would activate the C4. Once they were at a good enough distance Samantha started the fireworks and in an instant the mother ship blew up in a bright orange and red glow. The debris came flying towards them as the ship broke apart and Samantha could see it light up in the dark abyss of space, “now to figure out coordinates and head back to earth,” she looked at the panel that had the x and y axis on it but found no numbers, “we may be lost,” she drove forward hoping that they hit a planet giving them directions on their travel. It was going to be a long ride but they were somehow gonna make it out alive.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xandar is a whole nother planet not Xandar as in the Nova Core


	13. The infinity stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Clint find a special Stine while we find out what's been happening with Tony and Xandar.

Clint was asleep on the co-pilot chair and Samantha was focusing on the empty road of nowhere. They've been driving for over the course of days and still found no civilization. Samantha didn't have enough supplies for it to last a long period of time, and the ship had no hydraulics in them to speed the process of being lost. She grew bored and put the ship on autopilot. She tapped Clint on the shoulder which didn't wake so she tried a little push. Didn't affect him either and soon she grew impatient, “Clint,” all she heard was a snore. She became irritated and shoved him out of his seat. He woke abruptly sitting straight up looking surprised to be on the floor, “what happened,” he rubbed his now injured head, “did we make it back?”

        “I'm bored and since I'm your shofer you must entertain me.”

         “You have never heard or seen a shofer cause if you did, you'd know they don't interact with their clients,” he grabbed hold of his chair for balance, “but you're getting the hang of it. Where are we now?”

        “No idea I’m pretty sure we're lost. I'm just praying we find a planet and soon,” he nodded in agreement and focused on the time. It seem they've  only been gone for 6 months but he knew that when they made it back it be longer.

        Xandar governors

        “Samantha has been gone for way too long, has anybody got any intel on her,” an official in a trench coat had said.

        “If she is missing or even worse dead- her mother will be upset.”

        “Her mother's been dead for almost a century,” another one across the table said to the first official. There was 6 of them in this meeting.

        “You know I mean Ikira. We don't need Ikira to awake from a long slumber and know her daughter is missing.” Carol was worried, “we should of told Samantha. We should of told her about Ikira but we didn't now we'll all be punished,” her eyes became watery.

         “Pull yourself together we'll just send some more guardians to earth on search for Samantha,” everyone was at a panic.

        “Samantha was the best guardian we’ve ever had and now she's off the radar. I'm pretty sure any other guardian would end i n the same fate.”

       “It'll have to do, if Ikira finds out we'll end all worlds just send as many troops around the nine realms for her and don't tell anyone else,” He ordered Carol and she rushed out of the room, “what are we going to do,” he rubbed his temple irritated, worried, fear, all these emotions bottled inside him in thought.

       Tony

        Loki sent him off to a planet he had never heard of though he was apprehensive of his surroundings he needed to build back up and get back to earth but for now he was on this planet full of elves who he thought were idiots but he was going to have to work with them if he ever wanted to get back. War was starting all across the nine realms so everyone was set for battle. He’s been fighting side with the elves and in return they would help him stop Loki. Tony was going to have an army behind him when he showed back up. Tony been multitasking trying to find the rest of his team through the technology of these light elves not as good as midgard but he could work with it. He stayed in this fortress where the general set his battle plan setting things up. Making a living on this strange land but he knew with patience he was going to get back to earth and stop the rotten brother of Thor which brought another question, where is Thor?

        Samantha was playing chess with Clint to pass the time, “is there anything other than chess earthlings play?”

       “We play videogames but I’m pretty sure scrolls don't have any console that I know of nor games,” Samantha stood and searched through cabinets and drawers to see if she could find a console of some sort, “you don't even know what a Xbox looks like nor a Ps4.” Samantha didn't respond only searched through cracks, “they're not that thin,” she shoved her arm in a small crack then she checked the empty shelf and found a lever. She pulled it to find a secret entrance next to the shelf that was a set of stairs that led to a basement, “did you know that was there,” Clint pointed at the entrance.

       “Well originally I was looking for a-console but then I felt the hollow right there and guessed there was something in there,” she walked in Clint following behind her. The room was solid metallic material except for the pod next to these controls that Samantha was going to toy with it. Clint tapped on the glass of the pod observing every little detail of this private room, “what do you think they used this room,” Samantha said amazed herself.

        “I don't know let me just look through my book on scrolls,” he said sarcastically. She didn't react she messed with a few buttons, “there's a password I can crack this though,” he watched her over her shoulder as she cracked her knuckles ready to type. She took a few breaths before punching the panel making it give off electric discharge. She backed away for moment bumping into Clint holding his shirt. A few sparks came out before a drawer opened to reveal a silver ball. Samantha let go and picked the ball up. She turned half of it to open it. Something shiny was in the ball that was in the shape of a stone. Clint didn't trust the stone and when he saw Samantha trying to grab it he swapped it out of her hand, “I don't think it's wise to grab something as shiny as that we don't know what it is.” The stone fell to the floor and Samantha scooped it back up with the case it was held in, “you're right we don't know what that could be, it could be a bomb or a console.”

        “That's not a console but it could be a bomb so I think we should get rid of it-”

        “Nah we'll keep it just in case worse comes to worse,” she twisted the ball back in place.

       “Samantha I really recommend we-”

        “I stole the ship whatever's on it is mine and I say we keep it,” Clint was in no mood to argue and shrugged his shoulder, “if we get blown up or sent to another dimension don't come crying to me,” he went back upstairs. Samantha observed the ball a bit more before putting it in her bag, “Samantha you got to come up here,” she rushed up the stairs and what she saw she almost couldn't believe. “I think we found a planet.” She jumped and hugged Clint  in excitement which he was happy to obliged. It may have not been earth but it was a start.


	14. Acura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new appearence shows up and she'll be appearing soon more often. Clint and Sam have to get settled into Nova before they do anything drastic.

          She landed the ship in a lot. She kept her bag on her following Clint outside. They looked around saw some strange creatures wandering this land. There was a man like creature who had four arms two on each side. Another person had three eyes and her skin was lapis blue and her eyes were royal purple. Her hair was bloomed to the side like a flower and she had bangs going down. She was dressed in armor so she must be a part of the military, “excuse me but I think we're lost could you tell us what planet this is?” Samantha asked politely.

       “This is the Nova Core are you new here,” her voice was subtle and solemn but still the voice of a strong and deep warrior woman, “I have enough time to show you around the place, give you a little tour.”

        “No that's alright I think we got this,” she smiled genuinely.

       “By the way, i’m Acura Mercury nice to meet new people once in awhile.”

       “Yeah but we better get moving before-”

       “Do you know how far Earth is from here,” Sam interrupted Clint making him glare by her rudeness.

       “That planet, that's light years away it would take a while to get there well it actually depends, what kind of ship do you have?”

      “What would you say we have a scroll ship that we may have st-” Samantha covered Clint's mouth from speaking another word, “we really should get going but it was nice to meet you Acura," Samantha waved while pushing Clint forward into the alleyway, “we shouldn't exploit the fact we stole a scroll ship,” Samantha whispered in his ear.

       “I don't see the big problem  but if you don’t want to spread our little secret than we won't,” Samantha stared at him for a moment more, “you gonna kiss me?” Samantha stepped away flushing a little. They needed coordinates to earth and rushed back to Acura

        “Would you happen to know the directions to earth,” Clint tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She nodded then pulled out a small device that hologrammed a map pointing out the spots they needed to be headed.

        “I just hatched an idea, why don't you tell me where Asgard is while you're at it we'll be making two trips,” Clint was confused but she eyeballed him not to ask. Acura gave the coordinates to both destinations then aparted from the two, “I hope to meet you again soon,” Acura waved goodbye before departing.

         “We'll need something to boost our ship's speed, we need a LS hydro transmission cord that works for the AC plug in the ship's battery,” Sam nodded agreeing with herself, “do you think you could pop the trunk.”

    “What are you going on about,” Sam wrapped her arm around Clint, “Clint my friend, we’re going to steal an LSHT from a near auto store to make the ride a little faster trying to get to. It be easier if I had my universal phone then I could call Carol to pick me up but them scrolls took most of my stuff and didn’t return it but now, they’re dead.”

    “Alright so how are we going to go about this,” He knew her well enough to know she was about to go through a complex and unnecessary plan to get the LSHT. Clint was not about to go through another of these for as long as he lives. He remembers back when they were on the scroll ship when he would ask about Xandar she would talk about the things that didn’t make since to her revolving around her background. She would come up with all these convoluted accusation about her family which honestly confused him since he knew nearly nothing about her culture. None to less these very perplexed ideas intrigued him on how her mindset worked. He thought of her as simple but maybe she was a little more complicated than that. Samantha started explaining everything, saying it more to herself than to him. She kept blabbering whether he was listening or not, Clint couldn’t bear to hear another word he placed his finger on her lips, “how about we get money or whatever currency and just pay for one,” he almost pleaded she would agree to him.

          “Well how do you suppose we get the currency to pay for it?”

          “We get jobs, whatever's open and see how much it cost,” Sam latched onto Clint and dragged him across the street to what an auto store would looked like, “you see that big black turquoise and glowing object right over there,” she pointed at it so he could find it, “that thing is three thousand units it would take us a lot of jobs to get the amount and that’s not including taxes. Doing this legal would take us a lifetime so we should do a heist. Stash the shit in a private area where no one would look and bring the ship around the corner and plug the thing in it this plan is almost full proof,” they stayed behind a bench looking over the head to see the store Clint was unsure of this plan and doubted that they wouldn’t end up back in the same boat, prison, “Clint look at me,” he had so much worry on his face Samantha couldn’t handle it, “Clint believe me when I say that I doubt myself all the time but trust me when I say success only comes from mistakes,” she placed her hand on his shoulder tensing.

          “That may be true but I seriously think we should reconsider could we at least take a second thought on it maybe sleep on it for sometime before we go out with nothing to hold us back.” Samantha relax and thought, “okay you’re right I do go overboard sometimes and don’t think twice on what I’m doing. Probably why I need you around to help me depict on the decisions I make give me the full picture ya’ know?” Clint smiled at her comment , “like they say, an eye for an eye.”

          “Wrong saying,” he walked with her any direction she went, right now he just wanted to relax and chill with Sam while it lasts.

           “An apple a day keeps the doctor away,” she felt confident about this one but quickly disappointed by Clint’s response, “what comes around goes back around,” she questioned the phrase and he still shook his head, “alright since you’re the expert, give me a saying.” She crossed her arms against her chest staring at Clint.

          “You’re my achilles heel, my right hand man, without you i’d be nothing,etcetera.” Samantha rolled her eyes making Clint chuckle. She smirked and snickered a few times herself before continuing their walk down this new road of experience.

Thanos, on a shattered meteor far away from the Nova Core  

* * *

    Thanos sat in his big floating chair in thought. He wanted all the infinity stones but he only had two so far, the power stone and the tesseract. He’s gotten little information on the time stone and the reality gem was nowhere to be found. He grew tired of his minions lurking through the shadows to find the stones. Ever since the Other’s death it’s been hard finding new creatures but he has other followers such as Corvus Glaive a servant of Thanos, to search for the time stone. Hopefully he'll be able to do his job and actually come through with it with no screw ups, Corvus knows the cost of disappointing Thanos so he better not mess it up.

        “Don’t worry my mistress Death they will all parish in a lake of hell fire,” he said in a deep voice. There wasn't anybody there but he felt a hint of Death so it was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of your support and patience :)


	15. Corvus Glaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Sam get dinner but they end up having to fight Corvus Glaive a server of Thanos

Clint was able to find an old abandoned warehouse to stay in for the night, “you are so lucky I have my void bag with me otherwise we wouldn't have any money at all.” Clint rolled his eyes.

       “How much did you bring with you,” she took out a metal piece and checked the label.

       “72 units, so where would you like to eat today?”

       “Let's order pizza do you think that have it on the Nova Core?” Clint rested his head in a pile of old burnt wood, it wasn't the most comfortable spot but it'll do.

         “Don't know we'll have to find out,” she picked him up off the ground, “woah I said we should order.” Clint stopped in her tracks.

       “You got a phone that's connected to this network,” she lifted one eyebrow, “I didn't think so now come on, my stomach is starting to growl,” he huffed but followed her. The restaurant they went in was foreign to Clint but Samantha found this place familiar, “I used to go there with my mother to gobler on days she would return on her missions. On Xandar, she would have a whole schedule dedicated to spending time with me. She'd tell me all her adventures and give me lessons on life that I should know for my coming future. After lunch we would rest by the old oak tree. For some reason when I was under the tree it always felt like there was another entity with me and my mother sitting next to me, its arm around me. I don't know maybe a I imagined but those times were the best years,” she opened the door for Clint then she checked the side of her feeling a slight breeze.

         “Well unlike you, I didn't get to have a mother or father other than the one that beat me and my brother. I had to join the circus with all the other freaks,” it was an open area so they sat in any random spot, “they called me trick shot before I got the name Hawkeye, I was the best Archer there was and I still am and I’d do little tricks to increase the masses. It was easy at first until I found out I was working for the wrong people and I had to bounce. I left and decided to be good, got into shield and here I am now,” Sam had her eyes glued to Clint's she was so focused on his story she forgot he had finished.  She didn't know his past and having to hear it as a bad one made her heart drop, she wanted to know more of a deeper connection to his past and now. Eventually she didn't blink for some time and it started to annoy Clint, “hello, Samantha,” he waved his hand in front of her face so she could snap out of her trans.

        “I’m sorry I was just thinking,” she blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes, “yeah no kidding,” Clint looked past her to see their waitress walking by.

        “Hello my name is Preston I'll be your waitress for this evening, what would you like to order,” Samantha picked up the menu and searched through her options.

         “I'll have the warping worm on a kabob.”

         “And give me fish and chips,” Samantha smacked her face from the confused expression the waitress have him, “he’ll have what I’m having,” the waitress nodded.

        “Anything else.”

        “Just water,” the waitress left for their order, “oh she understands what water is but when I asked for earth food she wants to look at me sideways,” Sam furrowed her eyebrows, “would you shut up I don't want us to get kicked out.”

       “I'm just saying if they want new customers then they should start getting with the times.”

       “These are the times, earth just isn't moving with the universe like every other planet,” she said out of her teeth. Clint sat across from her holding her hand over the table feeling how sweaty they were, “why are you nervous?”

        “I don't know but I feel a bad presence somewhere in this restaurant and it's bringing me dread. We should keep our voices quiet,” Sam lowered her voice as she said it keeping her eyes averted from Clint.

      “You know I can't do that, scoot over,” Sam looked at him, “you heard me move,” she slided down the booth, “since you can't relax for five minutes I'll have to comfort you until you are,” he wrapped his arm around her waist feeling how tense she was. He rubbed her back making her warm and comfortable enough to ease a little bit, “Samantha don't worry nothing's going to happen. We're in a more public space and this place seems calm plus no one’s after us we blew them all up on that ship,” she smiled half heartedly.

        “It's not me I’m worried for,” she placed her hand on his, resting on her shoulder. Clint felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Acura. She was in a ebony black dress and her hair was in curls and pinned in the back while her bangs stayed hanging, “Acura, hey, how you doing. What brings you to these neck of the woods.

       “I came with someone, I’m at the table over on the left corner,” she pointed that direction so Clint lifted and turned his head to see her mate waving at them, “you know I never got you guys names?”

      “I’m Clint and this is Samantha,” Samantha kept her eyes down to busy in thought to focus on the outside world, “Samantha!” She shook her head then not knowing Acura’s presence, “Acura hey what are you doing here?” Acura was confused but Clint waved her off the topic.

       “So what are you two doing here?” She took a seat across them.

       “We'll we were hungry and decided to get food but tomorrow we got to find a way to get the LSHT. We got to get going and get back to earth.”

       “Earth, I’ve heard about that place isn't it at war or something?”

       “Yeah something like that but we need to reassemble the Avengers team and stop Loki if we ever make it in time before he completely destroys the place.”

       “Oh no that's horrible, I’d help if I could but i'm stuck here protecting the Nova Core. Ever since Ronan the accuser came we’ve been keeping an eye out for any potential threats but I feel we'll do just fine. Did you say you needed an LSHT,” Clint nodded, “I think we have a spare back in base I can maybe sneak you guys one and say the commissioner needed it that way it wouldn't be traced back to you.” Clint’s face lightened up.

        “Could you that would save us a lot of trouble,” a sound of relief came out.

        “Oh yeah it's no problem let me give Jerry a call and he'll have it ready for you by tomorrow,” she took out her cell dialed the number and set it against her ear, “yeah imma need a LSHT cord ready by tomorrow morning. Great I'll get it by then,” she approved it giving Clint a thumbs up before hanging up. Her boyfriend waved for her to come over, “ you can meet me here to pick it up but anyways I got to go, as you can tell my boyfriend is becoming impatient.”

        “Bye,” she waved as she paced over to her table sitting across from her date, “did you hear that Sam, I just got us a free ticket to earth we'll be there in no time.” Sam rested her head on his shoulder, “that's great but right now I'm hungry,” coincidental the waitress showed up with their food and drinks.

        “Here you go hope you enjoy,” both plates were the same, there was a well-done cooked worm on a kabob with other meats and vegetables that Clint was foreign to. Sam digged in and bit a huge chunk off the worm. It's insides were purple and ooz spilt out. Clint poked at his food to check if it's still alive. He found it grotesque and unappetizing but he was starving and needed something in his stomach. He took a snif of it before taking a bite out of it. The flavors surprisingly were delicious and the texture was crunchy on the outside and juicy on the inside, “who would have known alien food ain't half bad,” he took another bite. He noticed sides on the plate and decided to try them as well. The mixtures were inducing, “is this what your mom brought,” Sam nodded taking another chunk out of the worm, “your mom must have been the best and what's this side dish it goes perfect with the meal?”

        “It's the worms placenta,” Clint abruptly stopped chewing and stuck his tongue out. He picked off the purple goop and placed it back on the plate, “I think I lost my appetite,” Clint pushed his plate away from him. Sam finally finished her plate and payed the bill so they headed out for the door. Acura rushed over leaving her date behind, “where you guys heading”

           “We don't really have a place to stay and since we’re broke we can't stay at a hotel so-”

        “How about you stay at my place it has two bedrooms so you may have to share but I’m sure that's no issue.” She said winking at Sam.

        “We couldn't you’ve already done so much we'll be fine,” Sam said.

        “Nope my mind's made up and you're staying with me tonight-” she was interrupted by a loud crash not to far from them. Samantha ignored any outside sounds or movement and followed the noise that lead to an alleyway. Clint looked at her strange before following behind her. She saw a man in a hood with giant blades attached to his arms. His skin was wrinkled and stature was smoking as if he had just been set on fire. He had a tracking device on him and when he looked d at Sam then back at the device he made a malicious smirk. Acura and Clint ran up behind Sam holding a strong posture in sync, “Sam are you alright,” Acura placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam kept a strict face staring at the hooded man

      “You have the time stone, give it to me child,” he walked up a few feet with his hand out cautiously.

      “Wait a minute,” Acura looked closer at him, “you're Corvus Glaive one of Thanos’s slave.”

     “I am of service to Thanos now give me the stone,” be raised his voice, “what is he talking about,” Acura stared at Corvus glaring at him intensely.

     “Is he referring to the thing we found on the ship,” Clint whispered to Sam, she nodded, “where did you put it,” she patted her bag where she kept it.

        “Sam whatever you do don't  give him the stone,” Acura pulled out an enhanced magnum aiming for Corvus, “don't worry I won't. Remember how I felt uneasy at dinner,” Clint nodded, “I could sense his presence and it brought me dread. I'm not going to give it to you all I smell off you is darkness so no you’re not getting the stone,” Sam took out a long knife from her boot. His smile only became wider, Sam gave Clint the knife, “you think you can use it,” she whispered he nodded. Sam looked at Acura and she nodded as well. Corvus only cracked his neck and turned to a fighting stance. Corvus ran straight for Sam blade first trying to slice at her but she dogded and ended up kicking him in the back making him fall forward. He quickly got himself off the ground staying low so when Acura ran foward he could knock her off her feet. He leaped in front of Acura to stab her but Clint threw his knife at Glaive and he had to block it from hitting him in-between his eyes his head shot a look at Clint. He rolled so he couldn't damage himself on his awkward landing then ran across the wall to target Sam and strike. Acura got in the way and punched him square in the jaw. He swung his blade at her throat making her bend backwards so she wouldn't get cut then using his other hand to go around the back and stab her in the back of her head ending her quickly and easily. Fortunately Clint ran up and kicked him square in the chest before he could proceed. Acura fell to the ground on her butt looking back at Clint who was doing hand to hand combat with Glaive.It was harder for Clint since he had to as well keep the blades from getting into contact with him. Glaive having to block the upper cut hit Clint did with his fist then doing three quick punches to his  abdomen. He used his blades to block another kick from Clint then slicing his thigh leaving a huge gash in it. The cut went across his thigh, it was deep enough to bleed rapidly but Clint kept fighting keeping one thought in mind, Samantha. Sam wall jumped and ground pounded but Glaibe ducked and rolled before he got the full impact of the hit but still pushing him back. Sam was on the other side if the alley across from Corvus, “you're stronger than I thought,” Clint was behind her and she nodded at him giving him a signal, this time Sam ran up to him fist first. He stuck his blade out for her  but she crouch-slided under him and threw him straight in the air. Clint ran up behind her and she held her hands together and lifted Clint when he landed on her palm. Clint grabbed Corvus and punched him in the stomach taking the breath out of him then landing back on his feet. Corvus fell to the ground but was still able to pick himself back up. He was a little disoriented from the fall but when he finally could see better there was a fist of hurt coming his way. Sam already had momentum to make the impact hurt even worse when her fist pulverized Glaive’s face making him fall off his feet  back on the ground. She held a strong stance as he got up ready to fight another round but he only grinned revealing his bloody teeth, “I wait to see more of what you can do,” then left in a shimmery disappearance. Everyone took a deep breath in and out before relaxing.

        “What do we do now,” Sam asked.

        “First let’s go to your house,” Clint pointed at Acura. Everyone was out of breath and Clint’s cut was still bleeding. Now that all the adrenaline was gone he could really feel the sting in the wound and because of the pain he stumbled to the ground. Sam turned to look at Clint and realized he got wounded. She rushed over to him to tend his wound, worry filling her eyes. She put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, “Sam i’m okay just-”

        “No I ended up getting you injured anyways,” she sounded genuinely upset, “Sam it's okay with the proper tools i'll be patched up-”

       “I'm trying to heal you but Glaive had magic to enhance his weapon and now I’ll need special material to get you fixed.”

        “I think I have a few potions at home that you could use maybe they can help,” Sam nodded then helped Clint back up. She placed his arm around her shoulder and he limbed all the way to Acura’s where she would take them to her home to tend his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus Glaive is a real Thanos follower he's apart of some team I forgot but either way he was not made up.


	16. A new partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acura joins the crew

           Acura’s apartment was any regular apartment, there was the living room that led to the kitchen and two different hallways that led to two doors which were the bedrooms. Acura pulled out a chair by the kitchen table and Sam set Clint down on it, “I'll be right back with the ingredients just give me a minute,” Acura rushed to the bathroom down a hallway to grab the medicine. When she came back she saw how pale Clint was turning from the blood loss andgreen from the poisoning. She set the bottles on the table and crouched down to tend his wound while Samantha came up with a recipe for the poison. Acura checked his pulse to feel a heartbeat, “his rate is increasing,” she turned back to Clint checking if his eyes were dilated, they were not and she knew she was losing him. Samantha started panicking, trying to go faster but it was a delicate procedure and she needed to be calm, “he's not breathing,” Acura checked his pulse and found nothing. She tried resuscitation but it didn't work. Samantha started trembling but she was finally done with the potion and poured it all over his exposed leg then hovering her hand over his cut and healing it. Her eyes were wide and she teared up, Acura tried resuscitating again and only hoped he'd start breathing again. She checked for another pulse and found none. Her head dropped low shaking her head in regret. Tears rolled down Samantha's cheek as she saw Clint's lifeless body in that chair. She placed her hand on his thigh kneeling in front of him crying out her eyes shaking her head in denial, she couldn't bear it. Clint's eyes opened taking a deep breath in. He place one hand on his his chest checking if he was alive then placing the other on top of Samantha. Her head lifted when she felt the warmth of another hand to see Clint's ignorant smile on his face and tired eyes. She almost couldn't believe it but he was alive and she hugged him tightly more while tears falling down her cheek. He returned the hug, Acura standing up with glee. Clint wiped Sam's tears away, her now chuckling, “I thought I lost you for a minute,”she hugged him again making sure he was real. The fact that he had basically died in front of her told her something. She'd gotten too close to this man to give up on him now and she wasn't going to lose him so easily. 

        “Trust me it would take a lot more than a paper cut to kill me, I once got shot over 30 times and still came out fine.” Samantha didn't focus on his statement kissing all over his face.

       “Great job kid, you made it,” Acura lightly punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder which was now in pain.

       “What are we going to do about the stone,” Clint asked.

       “I suggest we give it to the Nova, they'll keep it safe,” Acura suggested.

       “No I'll give it to Xandar that way your planet won't have to worry about trouble coming your way. My home isn’t very well known by many so Corvus won't find it.”

       “You're certain-” Acura was concerned that it would be a good idalea to hold on to it knowing who Corvus Glaive was she knew he was going to go after them.

       “Don't question her methods, in the end it'll all work out for everyone,” Clint placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder making her blush a little, “alright then, we'll head out tomorrow, “ Samantha and Clint looked at Acura strange. If Corvus was after the stone she was going to have to stick with them so they won't get into trouble.

        “You heard me correctly, I'm coming with from the looks of it you'll need someone with the proper tools plus if it wasn't for you I’d have my head chopped off,” she looked at Clint, “so I think I owe it to you that I should tag along on this adventure of yours.”

        “That's very thoughtful but we couldn’t risk your life,” Acura stopped Samantha from continuing.

        “No more buts, I'll be joining your crew and that's final. Tomorrow morning I'll have some supplies for us ready for our ship and, we'll be using my spacecraft instead bug for now make yourselves comfortable and get some rest,” she walked away to make a call also so she wouldn't bear Sam’s objection. Sam and Clint shrugged and Sam helped Clint back up. He was still sore from the cut he was able to walk to their bedroom. Sam took off her jacket and slipped into bed with Clint who was now shirtless. He wrapped his arm around her stomach keeping her close to him as she slept. It's been easy other than the fact he had almost died. Seeing Samantha upset like that made him worried and he never wants to see her like that again. The face of devastation and regret was unbearable to see and he made a promise to never let Samantha feel that way again for as long as he could lived. He closed his eyes, for now he was going to enjoy this easy road they have with Acura while it lasted.

Xandar

    “My precious angel, just like your father. Sweet and always puts himself last before anyone when I leave this tomb we’ll have to make a formal introduction but until then I am here waiting for you to open my cage.” Ikira could feel her daughters essence and energy being released. The more she is with this Clint character the more her power grew stronger and when she hits her limit, she’ll become the next Hunter of Xandar. Carol, who is now the head of the officials assembled a meeting to discuss more on their predicament, “anybody have anything on Sam?”

        “Our guardians have not yet received any information on her but their has been rumors she's been to svartalfheim.”

       “No one's checked there yet,” everyone stayed silent, “why do I even bother. Send a few guardians to see if there's been any occurrence of this woman and tell me when they get anything,” she ordered them to do their job as she was left to think. Now she was head commander because the last one couldn't do his job-as in he was hiding away afraid of Ikira showing-she took his place taking all these responsibility. It's been almost a year and they hadn't gotten a sign of Sam and Ikira's remnance was appearing and it scared the city. This place had some dark paths that no one should have to see and Carol was going to keep it that way.


	17. Armor & amplified; Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get a little upgrade.

Sam woke with no one in the bed, surprising since she was always used to him staying in bed. She moved the covers off of her and leaped out of it stretching out her body by bending backward. She walked down the hall into the kitchen rubbing her eyes from sleep still tired and woozy. She smelled breakfast which made her mouth watery, “who's making breakfast?” Acura’s mouth fell opened in surprise. Clint stood from his seat and rushed over to cover Samantha's lower half, “Sam you might want to put some pants on,” she was still in her underwear. Clint slid her back into the room and closed the door behind them, “where did you last leave your pants?” He started searching averting her eyes. He found them and passed it to Sam without looking directly at her.

       “What's the problem I don't see the problem,” she slipped her pants on.

       “It's called dignity maybe you've heard of it now come on breakfast is ready.” He clenched on her wrist dragging her back outside Sam struggling to escape his grasp.

       “We’ve got to get ready soon we leave in half an hour,” Acura set Sam's plate on the table, “great when do we start,” Samantha said taking a bite out of the toast on her plate. 

       “I got to make a few calls and then we have to go to the base and grab a few things.” Once Sam was finished with her plate she got ready for their departure Acura seemed to have a lot of things to do and Sam rather not keep her waiting. The base was a lot bigger than Clint imagined though it did remind him about SHIELD. Acura checked with her subordinate to see if her equipment was prepared, “follow me I'll show you my ship,” they followed her to section B4 where her department was. The ship was in the shape of a sword with the scheme of white and neon orange, “yeah the ships a little cheesy but it’s the Nova’s so what are you gonna do?”

    “It’s fine as long as it has what we need,” Sam said getting a feel of the outer part of the ship. Clint kicked the side of it checking if it was stable, he heard a creak coming from it, “are you sure it's safe in there?” Samantha rolled her eyes and entered the ship.

         “Before we go I have a few new weapons for you to choose from,” one of her friends past her a bag that unraveled to a bunch of different weapons. Clint's eyes grew wide when he saw the flaming bow, “you picked the Guardian Angel nice choice,” he was careful to pick it up since it was on fire but the bow’s flames didn’t burn him and she swept it out of it's case, “if you’re going to use that you'll need this,” she passed him an orb of light, “put it up to your chest,” he did so and he could feel the light sinking into his chest entering his inner body. It was a tingling sensation that caused his chest to ich as it entered. In a flaming shimmer a case full of magical arrows appeared on his back.

         “Cool,” he grabbed an arrow and aimed at any random target he could find. He pulled the arrow back and fired at a bottle on top of one of the vehicles hitting bull's eye but the arrow imploded a vacuum sucking the whole veichle into the hole then exploded causing a fire. People rushed over to take care of the fire before it spreaded, Acura shook her head at Clint then the bottle started to deteriorate surprising Clint, “well at least we know it works,” he said jokingly nervous.

         “I have Death Row my sweet baby,” it was a hand cannon with a longer barrel, “you'll see what it does soon.” Sam pushed Acura aside and picked out an axe that had spikes out the end of the blade. It was black and grey with the indented design of brimstone. Acura was about to hand over the orb but it activated automatically when it came into Sam’s hands. Acura decided not to question it and set the orb back in one of the pouches in the bag before anyone saw her with the orb and keep it as a secret. No one noticed they were too busy analyzing their new weapons, “they call it The Rulers End,” she pointed at the axe. Sam looked at it for a minute wondering what makes it special until  the end of the blade changed to a bloody red color. She looked with awe and tested it out, she slammed it on to the hard concrete floor leaving a huge crack in the ground. It became brighter as she pulverized the ground send waves of energy in the direction she hit. Eventually the waves hit a car slicing right through it and disbanding when crashing into the wall, “this is amazing where did you get these types of weapons?”

“When you work for the people you work with, you meet new people with new material. A few things happen and you end up with these babies,” she had her hand out to the three weapons, “each weapon has a special bond within us and with the orbs imbedded into your souls, that weapon cannot be separated.”

    “Wait, where’s my orb I didn’t get one,” Acura knew that was a bad move but she was going to have to answer Sam, “right, let me give you your orb,” she hoped that it would be consumed so she pulled it out and tried shoving it in Sam’s chest. It was not going in so she tried again and it still didn’t go through, “Sam it’s not going through but I can assure that everything should be fine just-” her eyes went back and forth between Sam and Clint, “don’t worry about it,” Sam was confused but she understood what Acura meant. Clint was still observing his new bow and wasn't focused on what Acura was talking about, “time for your new and improved armor,” she showed them another section where most soldiers change into their armor attire. There were two chambers with different sections within it that had different armor pieces to chose from. Clint and Sam got into two separate pods where they could change. Mechanical arms reached down placing the reinforcements on him. Clint wore metal plates on his upper arm including the shoulders and his chest, under it was chain mail. He slipped on his combat boots and snatched out of the cupboards behind him, his helmet. Sam's outfit was similar to Clint's just in the shape of a woman's body and Sam had gotten a cloak instead of a helmet. They both stepped out at the same time, Sam's mouth opened for a slight deep breath in, “you look-” Clint cut her off before she could finish.

        “I can see they used spandex for your outfit. You look good in it, suits you well.” It really showed her curves and hips, “they used chainmail for mine-”

       “You look sexy,” she blurted out slipping her leather gloves on attaching her cloak to the chains, “you're more bulky than usual and I like it,” she touched his shoulder feeling the bulkiness of the pad. They entered the ship hand in hand Acura already in the driver’s seat. Acura started the engine and a passage opened. She kicked in the hydraulics driving them out of the base and into space, “we're going home,” Clint was excited and happy that the struggle was over with Acura with them they were going to do just fine.

   _Back on Earth in a solitude home._

 _“_ Hey Abe pass me that screwdriver,” the ghost of Abe Lincoln passed the screw to him off the coffee table. Deadpool turned on the television to check the news and the reporter announced monsters and demon like creatures being released, “oh don't be so overly dramatic,” he shut it off, “we have two choices here Ben, I can either protect Manhattan from its demise or keep working on this vacuum cleaner that just won't work,” Ben didn't respond he kept dusting, “you're right this vacuum can really get in handy when cleaning this dump but on the other hand I can shoot and kill a bunch of things outside. You know what, the vacuum can wait i’m going outside and have a little fun.”

        ‘And maybe we'll become heroes’

        ‘Except for the fact we waited this long to do anything’

        “It doesn't matter, the Asgardian is gone so free for all,” he was talking to the voices in his head before he grabbed his katanas and leaped out the window as an exit ready to protect whatever of New York was left.

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Deadpool thing was random but I added it because I Always wondered what Deadpool does when shit like this happens so I made it up.


	18. Ghouls and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Acura get across a strange planet while Sam stays asleep in Clint's arm most of the time

           Clint and Sam were asleep in the passenger seats and Acura was listening to their snores trying to focus what’s ahead of her. An asteroid hit the side of the ship making it quake, waking Clint but not Sam she was in a deep sleep that almost anything couldn’t wake her from, “we hit an asteroid belt,” another hit the ship. They came upon a planet covered in mist though it made no sense since they were in space but Acura needed gas and she thought this would be the perfect time to make a quick pit stop. The planet was purple with a mixture of blue but when they landed the place was more grey like but the sky matched. Clint carried Sam out of the ship, keeping her hands wrapped around his neck. Knowing that she's worn out from all they've been through he didn't want to wake her up but he wasn't going to leave her on the ship, he also wanted to keep a close eye on her.

          “This place is a wasteland,” there was no living thing on this planet from what they could see.

          “I’m sure there’s someone here a town or something,” Acura said strutting forward. Clint bent down still holding Sam and touched the soil then he smelled it, “it smells like sulfur here and death I don’t think we should be here,” Clint got chills up his spine feeling that they may not be alone around hear. Acura ignored his comment and kept moving forward until she spotted a village only a few miles away. She ran across the field calling Clint to follow which he did, "Sam wake up,” he shook her but she snored, “fine have it your way,” he dropped her but she still didn’t budge, “what are you hibernating,” he threw her over his shoulder. The village was empty it was like a graveyard there, Clint searched through all the houses and found nothing but corpses that decayed for too long. The home was filled with cobwebs and missing beams to support the house that had fallen from the worn out floor or wall. The bodies were more like creatures than any that Clint had seen. Their bones were pitch black and their skulls had saber teeth and ram horns on their heads. It must have been a family, the mother held a baby in her arms before she died. He looked through the cupboards only to see ash and dust in them. This was an abandoned place filled with nothing but memories to whomever lived here. Clint felt a cold breeze rush through him causing paranoia, whispers went passed his ears. He left the house, he was not about to get spooked by a haunted town. One of the dark figures took in a deep breath in to get a whiff of his scent. The black figure twitched hearing the sound of voices cracking it’s neck. It had no eyes but it had enhanced senses, it stride towards the door where Clint left in lurking through the building. The black mist surrounded the spirits as it woke the rest of them, “intruders have come to our land.” Clint almost ran he had no tolerance for ghosts or spirits or whatever they were. He remember seeing a shadow but it wasn’t his or Sam’s and he wasn’t going to deal with that, “Sam please wake up this place is dangerous and I don’t want you to be defenseless if everything goes south.” he shook her roughly but she didn’t budged, “why can’t you wake up,” he searched for Acura who was in another building looking for civilization.

         “I’ve found nobody here I guess we should leave,” she jogged back to Clint who was still carrying Sam, “she’s still asleep, is she ok,” he nodded so she shrugged, “let’s get out of here this place gives me the creeps.”

         “Agreed,” they walked back to ship but they were held up by the sight of shadows surrounding the ship. The same figure that Clint saw at that house but there was a bundle of them, “uh oh,” the figures didn’t move they stayed in place. Clint moved an inch from his spot and one twitched spooking Clint. He tipped toe his way by the ship but there was one the shadows in the way. He held his breath trying to walk past it but it gripped his arm leaving it’s mouth opened and screamed in his face feeling his ear drums vibrate And ring. He jumped away with it following him, walking slowly towards with it’s frail arm out for him, “Now would be a great time to wake up like right now,” he whispered into Sam’s ear but she still slept. He sighed but kept her close to him he wasn’t going to let anything touch Sam, they’d have to kill him first but he’d have to get her somewhere safe. He ran away from the ship and to another house, checked if there was any monsters around finding none then ran upstairs to a bedroom where he laid Sam on the bed. He checked behind him to make sure no one followed, once he knew it was clear he left Sam alone, “stay safe,” he said before locking the door behind. Sam shuffled before opening her eyes slightly, rubbing them to see clearer, “Clint,” she sat up before yawning. Clint ran back to Acura who was now fighting her way through the waves of ghouls.

       “Where’s Sam,” she said shoving one out of the way.

        “I set her somewhere safe I think.”

        “No place is safe except the ship, this place is filled with these creatures-” one jumped on top of Acura trying to gnaw at her face but she held it back only inches away from her head, “you didn’t set her in a home those are basically their nests,” Clint put his hand on his mouth realizing the mistake he made, a  few of ghouls came his way ready to strike him.

           Sam got out of bed stretching her legs, “where am I,” she opened the door and went downstairs to see two shadows at the door entering their home looking straight at Sam. One leaped at her hitting Sam’s head on the corner at the end of the stair case. Sam held it back by gripping it’s wrist but it was fighting and she didn’t expect to get attacked as soon as she woke up. The other one was helping hold down Sam as they tried to eat at her. Their mouths dripped black ooze when they opened to bite Sam’s arm. One of them wanted to take a bite out of her neck, Sam used her arm to hold them back and put her hand on the ghoul’s head keeping it away from her arm. Panting, she used as much force to get them off of her but instead they started to burn from her touch. Their skin started peeling from the heat, Sam didn’t know what she did but they were being burned. She grabbed their arms and it felt like fire on their skin. Streaks of fire under their skin appeared at her touch and spread throughout their bodies burning them from the inside. Her grip became tighter they  tried to step back from her but she kept balance and didn’t let go of them causing them to fall to their knees screaming in agonizing pain. They screamed until they turned into complete ash, Sam looked at her hands wondering what gave her that power to do that act but she didn’t have time she needed to find everyone. She ran out the door searching for Clint, she could hear battle happening not to far from her and followed the noise. Clint was getting jumped and Acura was holding back ghouls, Sam went up to Clint shoving the monsters out of the way burning them from contact Clint looking in shock. She held her hand out but he hesitated to grab on but he did and he didn’t get burned which brought him relief, “what did I miss?”

         “Oh nothing just the fact we made to this haunted planet fighting these shadow creatures, Why were you asleep the whole time what were you in a mini coma?”

         “I don’t know just being in your arms was comfortable so yeah,” their conversation was interrupted by the swarm of enemies coming towards them. Sam kept Clint behind her calling all the other monsters over her side. Acura looked at her then went towards the ship to start, Sam grabbed the nearest ghoul showing them all how it dissipated in her hands into ash. They were in shock and fear so they backed away from her then ran back to their nests. Once she knew it was safe she and Clint ran back to the ship for safety, “that was a close one,” Sam sat back in her seat ready to rest.

         “You are not going to sleep i’m flattered that you’re comfortable to sleep in my arms but you sleep through almost anything so you will not sleep tonight just to get that sleepiness out.”

         “We can do training on the ship, it’ll keep Sam distracted,” Clint agreed with or without Sam’s permission. Acura blasted them out of that planet taking a deep breath out with relief but she still needed gas so she hoped she’d find somewhere to fill but glad to get off that horrific planet.

_Corvus Glaive_

          He landed on this strange planet that extraordinarily misty, he saw the creatures lurking through the houses looking at him twisted. He found these creatures odd but he needed information on that stupid girl with the stone and her scent followed here. One ghoul peered out of the shadows observing him, he grinned wickedly at the creature they had fear and he was going to use that as his advantage, “have you seen this girl,” he pulled out a photograph of Sam and Clint when they were in that restaurant at Nova. The monster nodded, “tell me what happened here between you and her friends.”

  
  
  
       


	19. The Black Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye gets captured and Sam is absolutely enraged.

           Samantha blocked another kick from Acura but was shoved to the ground by her hand. Sam huffed in irritation before jumping back to her feet, “I know you can do better than that, I've seen you fight before don’t hold back otherwise-” she was too busy taunting Sam that she didn’t realized Sam charged at her with her shoulder first  taking the breath out of her and knocking her off her feet.

           “This is me holding back,” she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear before helping Acura back up. Acura’s hand was placed on her stomach as she laughed,

           “I'm surprised-I didn’t expect it to be that hard of an impact.”

           “Yeah I know that’s why I didn’t want to attack but defend,” she brushed some dirt of Acura’s shoulder. Hawkeye watched them as they battle he suggested he didn’t need practice and they didn’t argue making his life a little easier. Acura blocked another fist to the face from Samantha then Acura wrapped her arm around her neck getting behind her putting her in an arm lock. Sam grabbed her arm trying to pull it off of her but she had a strong grip. Once she had a full grasp of her arm she flipped her off her back landing her back to the floor. Samantha placed her foot on Acura’s chest holding her down. She struggled but she knew she wasn’t escaping, Sam smirked as Acura tried pushing her leg off, “you’re not escaping so you might as well tap out.”

           “Never,” one thing about Acura was that she was competitive and she’d never backs down from a fight but she is also very mellow at times but these were not one of those times. Sam shrugged keeping her foot in her chest, Acura slamming her fist on her boots but she didn’t move an inch. Sam chuckled from her aggravation and decided to spare her and removed her foot. Acura brushed herself off, “thank you,” she punched her in the stomach in surprise, “and that’s for not letting go,” Sam fell to one knee holding her stomach. Acura sat back in the driver's seat switching it from automatic mode, “so have we hit another planet one that isn’t filled with flesh eating monster.” Clint was leaning against the wall next to a drawer with his arms crossed along his chest.

          “Nope I don’t believe so-” in mid sentence they hit another ship that appeared out of nowhere. It was twice theirs was and it was a lot darker than theirs, black and grey, “what did we just hit?”

          “We hit another ship but I don’t know where it came from,” everything shut down shutting off the controls and the gravitational pull on the ship obliviously. Samantha fell upwards including Clint making them hit the roof of the ship, Acura held on tightly to the steering will as she tried to figure out the problem. The  backup generator kicked in keeping the lights on but Acura would need to rewire the power lining and find out the cause of this power outage but she would  need to get outside to do that.

          “Why are we going up, I'd like to stay down,” Hawkeye leaped for the seat attached to the ground balancing himself but failing horribly, staying in the air. Sam used her claws to latch on to the walls crawling her way to Acura, “yeah I'd like to be able to stand on my feet.”

          “I don’t know why it did this but I'll need to get outside and check I'll be back,” she pushed herself near a changing room soaring through the ship gripping onto a handle bar. Sam crawled to Clint who was having a hard time staying in the same place and gave him a hand. She dragged him to the passenger seat for him to strap into. The entrance to their ship opened to reveal Black Dwarf, another ally of Thanos holding a golden ax wearing nothing but armored pants leaving him bare chested. He came in barging in stomping his way towards Sam.

         “Give me the stone in the name of the black order,” he snatched Sam squeezing her whole figure. Her lungs along with her ribs were being crushed by his grasp. Clint had already summoned his weapon-Acura had taught them all while training with Sam-and fired at the beast making him let go of Sam. He fired a few more, exploding in his face but only burning him.

         “Idiot, focus on what we came here for,” Corvus said through a transmitter. Dwarf smirked looking directly at Clint, he went straight for him but Sam shoved him at a wall. He smacked her with his ax reaching for Clint who was firing at him slowing Black Dwarf down. Sam shook the pain away and summoned her own axe, she swung at Dwarf but he blocked it with his still causing him to be pushed back forcing him to go across the room hiring the end of ship. He placed his foot on the wall aiming for Clint then leaping towards him with the ax first. Hawkeye fired another arrow but this time it froze Black Dwarf into a capsule.

         “I think that takes care of that-” Sam maneuvered to the capsule  observing it. The capsule started to crack as she looked at it then it broke in half, Sam got hit in the head with his head from a swing knocking her unconscious. Dwarf swung at Clint knocking him unconscious then grabbing his helmet and placing it on Clint's head then leaving Sam on the ceiling carrying Clint out of the ship. The black ship disappeared before Sam could wake and retrieve Clint but she didn’t and Acura came back to see Sam now on the floor injured with a concussion. She rushed to help Sam up and took her to the infirmary room.

         Sam woke on a bed with a needle injected in her arm inserting IV in her. She removed the needle standing up and stumbling through the nearest door to see Acura sitting back in the driver’s seat. Acura finally noticed Sam, getting from her seat and helping Sam stand, “where’s Clint?” Sam said a little shaky.

         “I don’t know I think the Black Order took him but I don’t know where,” Sam’s breathing quickened as she felt woozy, “but you should rest it’s best if you rest,” Sam forced Acura’s hand off of her, she was able to walk now. Anger was filling Sam and she couldn’t help but feel guilt, Sam combed her hand through her now messy hair rage overcoming her. Acura looked at her in concern when Sam balled her hand into a fist trembling, Sam took one last breath before punching a dent into the wall breathing heavily. She was still angry and kicked another dent into the wall wanting to scream but held it in, “Sam,” Acura questioned. Sam tried talking through her teeth but she couldn’t do it without lashing out so she kept her head low expressing her anger through physical pain, “they left a message to send them the stone and they’ll give us Clint.”

         “No screw them this isn’t the first time I had to deal with the Black Order, I can take care of these assholes. Where did you say they wanted to meet?”

         “Nowhere.”

         “This is no time for games Acura I need to know.”

         “The place is literally called nowhere I have coordinates and everything,” Sam sighed heavily before backing away from the dented wall. Sam grabbed her bag and pulled out the case which held the stone, “oh I'll give it to them,” she said in a more sinister manner, she was determine to get Clint. She opened the case staring at the glowing stone in determination and rage, “ready the ship, we’re headed straight for nowhere if anyone gets in our way I'll kill them,” she shut the case placing it in her pocket.

          “You’re not planning anything drastic are you?”

          “Don’t worry about, just start the ship.”  
          “Sam if you’re planning on using that stone I advise you-”

         “Start the damn ship,” her voice was malicious and deadly as if she was ready to kill a person. Acura was worried, she’d never seen this type of Sam before but then again does she really know all that much about her, does anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter explains Sam's beef with Thanos and the black order


	20. The Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acura learns a little more about Samantha's past

      _12  years ago_

Samantha strutted with her brother Adam through the banquet halls ready for their next mission. Adam had short-dark brown hair and chestnut eyes standing next to Sam the one with the inverted colors, he looked at his younger sister who was more than eager to do this mission which made him smile They were an inseparable team together, they were unstoppable. It was going to be their first mission at the age of 119 and 118 , they were the youngest people to become guardians. Their first mission was to go to Godthab Omega on the edge of the Andromeda galaxy to take care of some outlawed people hiding their. Their first subject was Ronan the Accuser, he’s been hiding from justice for months and they finally got a lead on him.

          “Remember I always got you whenever you fall,” he placed his hand on her shoulder giving her reassurance. She smiled even wider then shoving Adam to the wall running straight to the throne room, him chasing after her. The throne room was filled with guards, this day was very important to the people of Xandar and the siblings and they were making precautions just in case of an assassination. The King who’ll get impeached later in the years for fraud and bribery stood from his throne as they entered with his staff in his hand.  Both siblings got on one knee for the ceremony of their culmination. He took a few strides forward with his staff out placing the staff onto Adam’s shoulder.

           “As king of this land I announce sir Adam Winston and Samantha Winston,” he tapped both Adam’s with the staff then Sam’s shoulder, “as the new guardians of this kingdom, arise my guardians,” Adam was filled with  glee and grabbed Sam’s hand lifting it with his, “first mission, go to Godthab Omega and retrieve Ronan the Accuser,” they both nodded in sync. A few guards escorted them to their ship where they would be sent off to that desolated place. Sam was jittery and giddy while Adam was more relax.

          “You might as well calm down we’ll arrive in like 45-to an hour.”

          “I can’t help it, we’re going to be official guardians how could you not be excited?”

          “I’m excited I just express it in a more serene way,” she rolled her eyes, “when you get on the field you’ll be destructive.”

          “I’m sorry but I think you’re referring to yourself. It was you who destroyed half that building as a training exercise.”

          “It was abandoned so no one got hurt.”

          “But it cost the city a fined,” Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

          “Yeah whatever it doesn’t matter it was like two years ago and I paid my debt,” Adam concluded. Sam laughed leaving them in silence the rest of the trip,

* * *

          Sam was infuriated, keeping to herself the whole ride there. She kept a close eye on stone holding on to it tightly like her life depended on it, but then again Clint was her life. Her axe was in her hand ready to be swung at but she had to wait no matter how much anger she had bottled up inside her. Acura watched a careful eye on Sam, she saw the determination in her eyes and how she gripped on to the stone and her axe. Acura wanted to ask her issue with the Black Order but she feared bringing the matter up could tick Sam, she already looked to be at the edge of patience but she was to curious to know.

           “Sam, I know it’s probably none of my business but I need to know-”

           “Know what,” she was getting snappy.

           “What’s your grudge against the Black Order, it seems personal,” Sam’s head dropped low in exasperation sighing.

           “It was a very long time ago and it was my first mission with my brother-”

            When they arrived the place seemed deserted but they knew the direction to go if they wanted to find Ronan. There’s a spot on this planet where most criminals hangout, a little bar maybe a place to stay for the night. They found a tavern in the middle of nowhere near a huge canyon, Sam looked over the canyon to see a long gap in the center of the canyon that was an endless pit that lead to your death. Adam grabbed her by the collar before she fell dragging her into the tavern. They had sight on Ronan sitting by the bar talking to the bartender, Sam was gonna run up on him but Adam placed his hand in the way to stop her, “what?”

            “We’ll be calm and respectful about it but if he resist then we can attack but until then follow my lead,” he strided across the floorboards Sam beside him making a _creak_ sound as they passed. Aside them was a group sitting at a table eavesdropping on their conversation. A man with short white hair and willowy skin paying closely attention to their intentions. He turned his head at a woman in a hood who nodded at him, standing up walking towards the siblings. Adam tapped on Ronan’s shoulder grabbing his attention, “I’m going to need you to come with us,” he smirked then turned back around to the counter. He thought of it as some joke, these kids ordering him around was going to bring him a laugh later. Sam turned to her brother then back at Ronan tapping on his shoulder again, “you’ll have to come with us sir,” he sighed in annoyance turning his stool to look up at them.

           “And what are the terms,” he was skeptical.

           “For starting a war with the Kree to the Supreme Intelligent we’re ordered to turn you in,” Adam said keeping his head high. At the time Xandar had a contract with the Kree in order to keep peace between the two lands. After Ronan became Supreme Accuser from stopping the scroll from invading he wanted an even higher class and tried to kill the Supreme Intelligence and the Imperial Minister of the Kree aristocracy. After his failed attempt he had to run to escape the law enforcements coming for him which lead him here. He stood from his seat glowering Adam, “I deserved that position, they didn’t know how to use power like I did, they couldn’t protect the Kree like I did so just like the rest of my enemies i’m going to destroy them,” he walked passed them in irritation. Sam became impatient pulling out her cuffs and placing it on Ronan’s wrist then reaching for his other one and placing it in the cuffs, “sorry buddy but we’re turning you in whether you like it or not,” she walked with him out the tavern Adam following behind calling the ship back to pick them up.  Ronan didn’t struggle out of the cuffs he just kept walking and before he knew it a woman gladiator got in between the two pointing her spear at Sam keeping Ronan behind her. Adam swapped the spear out of his sister's face shoving the woman out of the way. Another guy grabbed Ronan helping him out of the cuffs. The same man from the bar looked at the gladiator then at the masculine beast standing near Ronan. They passed Ronan to the white haired man, him looking at the siblings mischievously.

          “Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf, finish them,” he turned his back walking away from the battle with Ronan. Proxima smiled maliciously before charging at Samantha spear first. Adam ran from the side of her and punched her across the jaw with his gauntlet helping Sam who was now on the ground. She nodded as a thanks then attacking Proxima who was on the ground. Proxima got back up grabbing her spear whacking Sam in the side. Black Dwarf was trying to smash Adam but his hand was blocking the hits and at the perfect opportunity when Dwarf got tired, Adam uppercutted him in the jaw forcing him to fall down. Adam went up  to Proxima having her spear in her hand she stabbed Adam in his left hand  when he blocked her attack and ended up getting injured. Sam got off the ground punching Proxima in the stomach then shoving her out of the way to tend to her brother, “are you alright.” He clenched his now pierced through hand into a fist letting the blood ooze out of his hand, “it’s fine just-” he shook it off grabbing Sam’s shoulder with his bloody hand for balance. It wasn’t long after Adam kicked in the chest by Corvus Glaive. He was now near the edge of the canyon when Corvus punched him in the stomach making him roll down the canyon. Sam ran after her brother sliding down the rocky slope latching onto her brother. The huge gap that splited the canyon was deeper than Sam had ever imagined Proxima came sliding down the canyon throwing her spear at Sam. She grabbed the spear and threw it into the abyss then when Proxima hit the ground she kicked her to the abyss hoping she’d fall. She hanged on to the edge then hopped back on to the surface running straight Sam. She dodged roll before shoving Proxima, Adam stood from the ground trying to find balance but he was hit in the face with an axe falling right into the gaping hole holding on desperately to the edge with his gauntlet. Sam noticed and smacked Proxima then kneeing  her in the face before reaching out to her brother.  He was about to give her his hand but Black Dwarf shoved her in the abyss as well making grip tightly on Adam’s leg. The two foes laughing maniacally watched as they were about to fall to their deaths. The piece of earth Adam was clutching on was starting to break and he couldn’t afford his sister to die on his watch.

         “Samantha!” he yelled her name that echoed in the abyss.

          “Yes,” she was scared and frightened, this was their first mission and their last.

          “Just know that I love you,” he used his other hand to reach her, she grabbed with acquiesce and he used as much as he could with his agonizingly painful hand to pull her up. As she climbed up the crack in the dirt became wider and deeper until by the time she got up it was at the verge of breaking. Samantha tried to snatch him back up but by the time the tips of her fingers touched his, he had already fell. Her mouth was gaped opened as her eyes teared up but what was sadness, quickly became into anger she knew who she was targeting. She turned around to see the two villains standing there grinning. She wiped the tears that fell down her cheek, she was going to avenge her brother's death by making sure the two culprits would pay brutally for his death, “you’re gonna pay,” she turned dark murder in her eyes as she walked slowly towards rolling up her sleeves to show her gauntlet that was on her left arm, starting to flame from her anger. She had a tattoo on her right wrist that were chains spelling out _Adam_ on it. Black Dwarf only smirked at her as she got closer, when she was close enough she raised her gauntlet and slammed down on his body but it disappeared making her hit the ground hard enough to cause a crater of ash and dust. She stood up searching for any of the fiends but they were all gone, the ship came and she entered it only sadness looking out the window. She cried all the way back knowing she couldn't get into that abyss knowing that all there was poison and radiant gas that could kill her. She looked directly at the spot she saw her brother fall in crying into her fore arm silently but noticeably, she couldn’t take the pain but she promised to do all she could to find the culprits and destroy them with all the fury she’d have in her and the longer she waited the more it builded. When she returned she told the king the news and everyone else close to her. When she went home all she felt like doing was screaming, a few times she did whenever she went outside. She was becoming destructive, flipping over tables or punching holes into walls all she wanted was her brother but she wasn’t getting him back, the pain was insufferable and it brought to the brink of insanity her brother was her everything especially after their mother's death and her father’s absence it was them two and only them. Sam decided that she’ll look for that group of monsters and hunt them down, she wasn’t coming back to Xandar until she found them so she left everything behind her leaving walking out the door of her home leaving Xandar to avenge her brother.  Sam grabbed her bag and the necklace which had her mother and now her brother in it, cutting out and placing the photo in the right side pocket, She shut the door behind her only having nothing left but memories in that home she left.

* * *

          "Why didn't you tell us about this the minute we saw Corvus?"

          "I tried to suppress the memory tried to forget but when they took Clint it all came rushing back to me like an illness and now you know." 

          “So I left with nothing but my bags and the necklace,” Sam showed Acura the photo in her necklace of the brown eyed man.”

          “Did you ever come back, did you ever contact any of your loved ones?”

          “No, I didn’t have any so didn’t need to  but I did come back, after 7 years I came back. My adventures searching for the black order had becomed legend, during the years I battled demons, went to the underworld, even went to a different universes and still I couldn’t find them so I went back home, found out about the new things in Xandar and decided to give being a guardian another shot but everywhere I went I always asked if they had seen any member from that group and every time I got the same response, _no.”_

          “I’m sorry for your loss but if there is anything I can do-”

          “Take me to Nowhere so I can end it, they took my brother and now they’ve taken Clint,” Samantha grabbed her bag and pulled out her gauntlet from her younger years, “this is the last time they’ll see the light of day for all their future holds is death,” she slipped it on her left hand making sure it fitted on good. It activated on it’s own the sign of flame popping out the tips of its fingers. Acura didn’t question her, not anymore she knew what she wanted and that was revenge and Acura knew what it’s like to want revenge she had her own past filled with lies and deceit, she remembers that green eyed black haired trickster who left her in the dust and she would love to get her hands on that trickster just to strangle him. Acura sat back in her seat watched the road as Sam was hunched over in her seat tapping on the metal gauntlet that held her axe while she got mentally ready to beat down her enemies, the black order was coming to their doom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the Ronan's background for going to Godthab thing was from the comics and In the next chapter Sam will have to go back to Godthab to retrieve Clint and someone else in mind.


	21. The Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam falls into the abyss with Hawkeye with no way of escaping

           They landed their ship in a private area where they would meet the Black Order and Sam could destroy the group. She jumped out of the ship waiting for someone to pop up but all their was one member and she was in a hood and her skin was blue, “the master wants the stone,” her voice was screechy.

           “Give me Clint Barton,” Samantha was determined to get her friend back.

           “He will be sent to you after the stone has been delivered,” she took a few steps forward cautiously, she read Samantha’s mind and she wasn’t planning to give them anything.  
           “No he’s coming now,” she held a tight grip on her axe twirling it in her hand every time the girl spoke. The woman read Samantha’s mind again and she was looking for a fight, she backed away but Samantha got closer. The more she read her mind the more gruesome and detailed her own death would be, it involved her getting pieces of her chopped off then shoved down her throat then towards the end her brain will be blown out, “where did you put him?”

           “You have no means to gives us the stone you mean to kill us,” she said with concern.

           “Maybe, maybe not until I get Clint there’s no way to tell for sure,” She tried getting in her mind but she was being blocked out now so she couldn’t control her. She aimed for Acura but she was blocked from her as well, “I know that they would tried to pull a fast one on me so I took the liberty of using a little magic to block out your voices in my head,” Samantha grabbed her  by the neck squeezing her windpipe keeping her from talking then slamming her head near a wall dropping her axe but still keeping one hand free, “you’re going to use your powers to tell me where Clint _Barton_ is or I will crush the living breath out of you Supergiant,” she had no other choice so she telepathically told her, closing her eyes to concentrate.

           “In a place of devastation and regret, the memory casted out, where it all began and where it will end,” Sam’s eyes grew wide in realization making Supergiant smile. Her eyes narrowed on Supergiant she knew this wasn’t good, “let me go, i’ve told you now hold up the end of the bargain,” her yellow eyes were burning bright trying to get information on Samantha’s thought but she shut her out.

           “Who said anything about a bargain,” she smiled wickedly before she snapped her neck in a single twist to the right. Holding Supergiant’s head to bask in the moment Sam a little bit of satisfaction filling her. She dragged the body from the head across the hard floor back onto the ship Acura in shock out of the whole thing.

           “Did you get any information on where Barton is,” Sam sat back in her seat still holding the top of the head of the limb body with her gauntlet, her eyes grew darker which spooked Acura.

          “We need to go to Godthab, they’ve been keeping him there.”

          “Why would they put him there?”

          “Just to torment me,” she placed her head in her hand shaking it, “they’re going to try and use the abyss to make me give them the stone.” Acura blasted them out of Nowhere and straight for Godthab.

          “Samantha I just want you to know,” Acura tilted her head to see Samantha, “don’t lose yourself over this okay? We’ll get Barton back and we’ll avenge your brother but losing yourself means they’ve won so just be careful out there.”

         “An eye for an eye,” she said in a deep angry voice, she was fuming inside and Acura was afraid anger would get the better of Sam and consume her into darkness.

         Godthab was still the same place even from 12 years which made Sam feel even worse. Sam remembered exactly where the tavern was, during her 7 years she would come searching for her brother having false hope that he had survived the fall. She dragged her axe on the ground making cracks in the ground. Her gauntlet started to flame as when her brother first fell and as she got closer to the canyon, seeing the same people as before standing  near the canyon flames turned blue indicating the hotness she brought to her handle on the axe burn if anyone touched it. The stone still kept in her bag by her side, once she was close enough she could see Clint on the edge of the giant hole, Black Dwarf being the guard. The people standing on the ground above the canyon were, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Ebony Maw standing Corvus in the middle, “have you come to return our stone?”

          “Something even better,” Sam threw over the dead body of Supergiant letting the body skit across the dusty ground. Proxima ran sliding on her knees to her friends dead body, “that’s what’s going to be you next,” Sam pointed her axe at Proxima who was knelt down on the floor looking at her dead friend. Proxima looked at her former husband Glaive then nodded once she had her approval, she grabbed her spear and aimed for Sam’s stomach but Sam blocked it with her gauntlet, “last time I threw your spear into the abyss and now, it’ll be you.” Sam kicked her in the stomach with all the force making her fly backward hitting hard onto the ground.

           “The final showdown then,” Ebony said towards Sam, “i’ve been waiting a long time for this i’ll just see how it plays out,” he walked the opposite direction away from the battle.  Proxima charged at Sam ready to stab her in the side with her spear but with all the rage kept inside Sam her hits meant nothing to her. Acura swung over snatching the spear out of her hand and using it to whack Corvus with it a bundle of time before poking him with it. Proxima tried hand to hand combat but Sam grabbed the back of her neck and bashed her head into her knee making her dizzy. Sam did once more before repeatedly punching her in her armored stomach until it made a dent in it. She was able to get Proxima on the ground, sitting on top of her chest armored and with one loud yell out of rage she tore it off of her. Proxima pushed her off of her injured stomach, hopping up and grabbing hold of her spear that was now on the floor. Sam was chasing after her making her vulnerable and Proxima stabbed Sam in the shoulder piercing right through it. Proxima was gripping her stomach and was able to catch a breath before Sam started moving again.

          Acura was fighting off Corvus Glaive who was trying to slash at her but she was able to dodge enough that at the perfect moment she fired her hand cannon in his face causing him to be blown away. He got back up with a busted nose and lip running up to her with his claws but was kicked across the jaw by Samantha. The spear caused a great deal of pain making  her breath heavily she needed to pull it out. She first tugged at it causing the wound to bleed and gush blood more but adrenaline kicked in and she started pulling it slowly out of shoulder feeling and hearing some of the bones crack or shift she finally got it out and used it when Proxima sneaked up on her, stabbed her puncturing her eye. Proxima screamed as she dropped to the ground blood instead of tears rolling down her face. Sam turned to punch Corvus in the jaw making him fall back, Acura having to deal with him. Sam slammed her gauntlet down on the spear causing it to go deeper in her eye, slamming into her brain causing it to shut down completely leaving a corpse behind. Corvus reached for Sam’s bag ripping it off her shoulders. He dug in it for the stone but Sam snatched the stone that was falling out of her bag, holding the case with all her life, “you want the stone then come and get it,” she threw it as hard as she could into the abyss. For the first time Glaive was actually worried, if he didn’t fulfill his master’s wishes he’d be a dead man but he wasn’t going down there it would lead to his death.  

           Ebony Maw watched as all of this happened and gave Black Dwarf the signal to drop Clint which he followed. Sam screamed as she saw her friend fall in tied to a chair, she wasn’t going to lose him, she’d have to die first. She summoned the Rulers End and flung it at Ebony Maw who was focused on the abyss but he grabbed the axe curiously looking at it before it exploded in his face. The axe appeared back in her hand and she slammed down in the ground making a wave of energy fire at Ebony injuring him severely  then flung it sideways so when it hit him it battered into his chest causing him to bleed out.  Sam decided to dive in the abyss  and took a huge leap towards Dwarf, the impact pushed him into the abyss. Sam socked him in the face until he finally became unconscious, using his body as a surfboard she searched for Clint. She saw the chair fly past her but no Clint was in it, her face became worried and she started to panic but when she heard the sound of a man yelling she knew it was Clint. He was going to fall face first but Sam swooped him up holding him close to her joy fillings her lungs she couldn't breath, “I don’t know what I would do if you were gone,” tears fell from her face as she spoke with joy and sadness as she realized the spot the two of them were in. The farther they fell the faster it got and soon they had to hold on to the body they rode. They finally saw ground and when they hit it, they could feel the bone in Black Dwarf’s bodies shatter underneath them. Sam and Clint flew off the body hitting a wall. Other than the fact Clint’s head was injured and leg was broken and he had a fractured rib he was perfectly fine. Samantha who also had a few shattered bones gained consciousness limbing over to Clint in happiness, she hugged him, “I don’t ever want to lose you ever again.”

         “Yeah you would not believe the horror shows I saw on their ship, they do not know how to sanitize toilets,” Samantha chuckled letting out another sigh of relief fill her, “other than that, I suppose I missed you as well not a lot but-” Sam interrupted him and kissed him softly on the lips surprising, “I missed you a lot,” her kiss became deeper as she became more passionate with it, he broke the kiss when he heard the sound of voices looking towards the glowing green light in a cave like area, “do you know where we are?”

           “I don’t actually know I’ve never been here before,” she placed her hand on his injured rib and leg and healed them including his head injury. He stood up, his leg a little wobbly but other then that he could walk regularly, “how far down do you think we fell,” she looked up only to see darkness.

           “From the looks of it, really far I can’t see any light of day. The only thing illuminating this place is that bright glow coming from that entrance,” he pointed at the hole. They heard mushing sounds coming from it and chains clanking together. Samantha followed the sound going through the hole, leading her into a cavern but it was still very dark and she could barely see except for the radiant glow the cave had. Throughout the cave were entrances to different areas every two feet. Clint observed the door before going in it to find these two weird creatures feeding off of something. He could see their spine sticking out of their skin, they had hind legs but their feet had claws for it. Clint tried to be as quiet as possible to leave them to eat whatever rotten corpse-smelling thing was in that pile of bones. They had really good smelling senses since they had no ears nor eyes and turned around to see Clint looking straight at them in surprise. One of them screeched in his face showing their sharp and long teeth and their venomous tongue spill green acid down their skin. Clint ran out of there as soon as he heard it screech running towards Samantha. More screeching went throughout the cave echoing through the structure causing Samantha to worry, “what did you do?”

            “Nothing just walked into one and saw these weird looking creatures feeding-” the two in the room earlier ran out to find the intruder smelling all around the area. When they found him they charged at him with their claw hands at him. Clint summoned his bow firing one shot at them completely disintegrating them. More screeching sounds echoed and more of those weird creatures started coming out darting Sam and Clint. Soon they were surrounded by a swarm of them and the more they waited the more showed up. Back to back waiting for the monsters to attack, they jumped at them. Having to fire and slice them into two trying to get a pathway through these beast, too many were popping up and they didn’t know if they can handle it all, “this might be the end of us.”

            “As long as I am here with you that’s all that matters,” she threw her weapon at another. They were piling up and getting closer until they were finally in range to attack the two. Sam could hear something hit the ground hard making it quake, then a loud horn went off telling the creatures to retreat running back into their hove. She looked up to see a masked man in a dark colored hood as a cloak. His mask was the skull of a ram covering all but his mouth and the eye socket glowed yellow , it wasn’t all bone material it looked to have a more shiny metal exterior to it and something else that neither Sam or Clint knows of. He held a giant sword, the handle looked like the skin and black gunk that stuck to the walls while the blade’s edge glowed the radiant glow in the cavern and the metal was ancient but durable. His chest piece was the same material as the blade and his shoulders. He set the horn on the ground walking towards the two standing there in his leather boots once he was close enough his mouth fell opened in shock.

“I thought i’d never see you again.”


	22. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds a stranger in the cavern

          Sam stared at him with shock but Clint was still looking around not noticing the figure standing in front of them. Sam walked up to him wondering if it was her brother standing right in front of her, reaching out for his face the figure disbanded into the toxic gas they were breathing. Sam closed her eyes rubbing them then opened them finding no sign of her brother nor the man she saw earlier. She turned to look at Clint who was looking for the horn that made that sound to lure them away. She stuck close to Clint as they walked through the structure.

           “Sam are you okay?” she nodded. Clint started coughing from inhaling the fumes, “this place smells like flesh and muckus,” he covered his mouth with his arm trying to hold back a cough. Crossing a hall they entered an even bigger room that had a throne covered in flesh of those creature from earlier with spikes sticking out of the top of the chair. Clint felt like they were being watched, he could see eyes on them, “is it me or does it seem like we’re not alone.”

           “Other than the monsters back there yeah, i’d say we’re being watched,” she felt chills go up her spine feeling the breeze in this cave brush against her skin.

           “How are we ever gonna get out of here, we have no way of getting out of here.”

           “I’m sure we can think of something unlike some people, who probably sat here alone with no one to help them,” she could just imagined her brother being trapped here calling for help but no one to answer, it made her ache. There were two separate passageways and Clint insisted taking separate which Sam was reluctant to follow but did it anyway. His path was a little more eerie with the dripping acid falling off the ceiling rolling down the cobblestone walls. He heard sounds echoing from a distance and the deeper he went in the hole the darker it got to the point he had to use his bow as a light source. Sam passed through hers in complete darkness so she couldn’t see the obstacles in her way. She heard creatures climbing above her scratch at the wall, trying to reach her without falling off. This place was creepy and it was freaking her out but exploring it may mean she could find an exit which brought another topic into thought about her brother. She should have founded his body, the black order dropped them in almost the exact spot she should’ve found his body by now or a decaying one at least. Maybe the delusion she saw earlier was a sign that he was alive down here hidden away. Clint finally got out of that endless cave and landed in another large room but it was filled with a herde of creatures that looked similar to the ones from earlier but a lot larger than them. They were more buffer and they didn’t have hind legs but they had even large saber teeth. Twice his size, one stomped up to him with its several eyes staring down at Clint. He held his bow tightly as he pulled the arrow back ready to attack, “alright who’s first,” the creature lifted his weapon which was a sword while the others pulled out their own weapons to attack with. Clint fired but was shoved by another figure out of the way missing his target. He landed his back to the ground to see the figure falen to the side of him wiping the dust off of himself then standing up. He wore a hood that was torn at the end with a gas mask on, his outfit was similar to Clint’s except darker and radiant from the radiation. He helped Clint back on his feet lending him a hand, “I had it under control ya’ know,” he scraped a little dirt off his shirt and pants.

            “Trust me, I’ve been here for over a decade you can’t tame these beast,” he could hear their loud stomps coming towards him, “now come on they’re coming,” he dragged Clint out of the vicinity of the area rushing to a safe spot, a compact corner blocked by two boulders small enough that the creatures couldn’t get through.

           “What are those things.” Clint asked looking back making sure they hadn’t followed.

           “Those are just developing ogres, they call them bores down here but I’m pretty sure bores don’t look like that but hey that’s their culture down here but anyways who are you and where did you come from and are you a figment of my imagination?” Clint was confused and a little weirded out by his question or at least how he stated it.

           “Clint Barton but you can call me Hawkeye. I got here the same way you did, up there.”

           “Amazing, all by yourself,” he took off his gas mask to reveal his face. He had neck length brown hair and light brown eyes, his skin was paler from no sunlight covered in old scars and new cuts on his face.

           “No I actually came with a friend she took the other entrance back there by this throne room,” he looked at him with sadness, “what’s wrong?"

           “That’s not a place your friend wants to go , I should know I went there before and it was-let’s just say it’s the reason I have this mask,” he showed the gas mask before slipping it back on, “by the way i’m Adam,” he stuck his hand out for a handshake but Clint was only thinking of the dangers he put Sam in.

           Sam wandered for another half hour in complete darkness before finally finding a source of light in the cave. The room was very toxic and she could barely breath, she took a second look around before turning around leaving. She was held up by a force pulling her back, she looked over her shoulder to see those acid spitting creatures tugging at her shirt and gripping her arms. She stared in disgust before shoving them off of her trying to go through the tunnel but they blocked it from her escaping. She backed away from the exit as their mouths drooled acid walking slowly up to her. Soon she hit a wall that had cracks in it seeping out more of the toxin choking her, swallowing her whole. She fell to her knees grasping her throat searching for air but found none and fell unconscious. She dreamt uncontrollably but it felt surreal, it was during her time of searching for vengeance and she was back in prison on Asgard. She tried to steal an ancient artifact and ended up getting caught and thrown into their prison. She still had the fury and sadness leaking out expressing it by either sitting quietly face in her hands screaming inside or angry by punching the field that kept her locked in this prison trying to break it open but ultimately failed. This time she was calm, she wasn’t able to get the mind stone but wasn’t worried about it she was going to get more information on the black order whether it killed her. Guards were sent to grab her so she could be punished for her crimes, she kept her posture subtle as she walked through the halls to the throne she wanted it to be a simple escape so she’d be calm and silent. From the damage she’s already caused she wouldn’t be surprised if she was exiled nor would it worry her. The Allfather didn’t scare her but nothing really did anymore, she didn’t have the luxury to be scared. The guard pushed her to the door making her trip but she didn’t fall. Odin sat in his throne Gunir in his hand looking down at Samantha, “do you have anything to say about your action,” at the time the whole royal family were together standing one after another.

           “I just want to say, what I did was not a grudge on this lovely family you have,” she tried to humor him but it was not working, “but an act of information. I trade in the mind stone and I get to see the Black Order and kill them for what they did,”her eyes grew dark.

           “And what exactly did the _Black Order_ do,” she glared at him.

           “None of your,” she shut her mouth close before finishing her sentence, “it’s personal and I rather not share,” she averted his eyes looking at his wife who was staring at her children.  
           “You may look child,” Sam did turning slowly, “for trying to steal the mind stone and killing a few of my best Aesir I sentence you imprisonment until death,” Samantha was a little offended.

           “You’re being irrational, just because I tried to steal one of your trinkets down in that basement of yours,” it wasn’t a basement it was just a level lower than the throne room which wasn’t the last floor in the castle, “if you think that i’m staying in that cell of yours to lose my damn mind in-” they dragged her out of the room as she yelled and complained but he wasn’t listening, “let go of me, I can walk.” they let her stand still holding her bounded wrist as the went back to the cell. Now she was agitated and annoyed like a teenage girl grounded for sneaking out the house. She sat on the floor on the farthest of the yellow but translucent field. She closed her eyes trying to think but all she thought was her brother’s fall shaking her realizing how alone she was. Startled by the sound of a voice by the barrier, her eyes flung open to see a raven haired and emerald eyes staring at her, “what do you want,” she was in no mood to converse she was busy trying to morn.

           “Is that any way to speak to a member of the royal family,” he played a grin on his face.

           “Yeah well I talk to anyone the way I like so get used to it buddy, I may be here for a while but not till death hopefully by the end of the week,” she closed her eyes again lifting her head against the wall trying to rest now, “oh and save me the trouble and don’t get in my way in.”

           “What did they do to your brother?” Shocked she avoided looking at him directly.

           “It doesn’t matter he’s gone and there’s nothing I can do about,” she decided to tell him anyways she needed to get it off her chest.

           “But there is, you want revenge,” he stepped into the barrier.

           “What are you doing,” she stood, “how did-”

           “Never mind what I can and can’t do, please go on about your brothers incident the tragic tale of your brother’s death,” he released her from her restraints wrapped around her wrists.

           “So far the information I’ve gotten on the black order was the leader’s name Thanos some mad titan or something destroyed his home planet with the rest of his species. Seems like a lunatic but if I want to find anything, I’ll need him to get information on his group so I need that stone in this palace,” he sat down next to her.

           “Devotion to your brother, wish I could say the same about mine. He just gets on my nerves and sometimes too self center for his own taste. I love him till death but I feel distant from him at times and i’m starting to doubt my thoughts-”

           “It doesn’t matter whether you like him or not, only the fact you care for him and do anything to keep him from harm. I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end, just like my brother we were inseparable. At least that was before-” she stared out of the blank space looking into the cell across from hers, “ever felt lost before like you’d fallen into a pit of darkness unable to find a source of light to guide you through,” he was confused by her questioned, “I lost every spark of light to the darkness and I feel trapped, I have no guidance but my own and it’s painful. Waking up no one there waiting for you to help you through the struggles, it’s very stressful and I don’t know if i’ll make it,” she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings only looking deep into the space of her mind. He pulled out the mind stone appearing out of thin air. Samantha turned her head staring at the stone.

           “Take it,”  she slowly reached for it but to her surprise he pulled it away, “not with your hand, use a case to hold it in,” she took out a shell made of pure graphite to hold it in. He dropped it in and she closed it placing it back in her pocket. He stood helping her to her feet, “I think i’ve gotten enough information out of you so it’s time to let you go,” Sam felt a bit used though she felt better getting it out. The barrier shut down leaving an exit for her pass through. She nodded in gratitude before jumping out of her cell.

           “Till next time I guess hopefully not in this cell,” she said before running off to escape.

            The dream went to a haze as she slowly opened her eyes. She was being carried out of the tunnel, looking back to see those creatures lying on the ground bleeding out. She coughed up a few drops of blood before breathing normal. Once he set her down he took off the mask to reveal Clint, “where did you get that mask,” she didn’t know where he had gotten that mask. Clint handed the mask back to Adam who was hidden behind him, Samantha’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried looking behind him. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming still or not but she swear she saw two people. When she didn’t get a good look at the character, she pushed Clint out of the way so she could get a glance of him. He was about to put his mask on, paying no attention to the person staring at him when Sam swiped the mask out of his hand grabbing his attention. Her face was in awe and shock as she realized who it was, “Adam?” He registered Sam’s face almost immediately and didn’t take anytime to let her respond and gave her a bear hug. Holding her tightly in his grasp afraid to let go, she was being crushed by his hold.

          “Is it really you Samantha,” he whispered in desperation and she nodded. Tears rolled down her cheek as she embraced in the hug. He let go wiping a tear off his cheek, Clint didn’t know what this reunion was about looking confused.

          “Anybody want to tell me why you two know each other,” Samantha forgot she never told him the story about her brother.

          “This is my brother Adam who I lost twelve years ago,” wrapping her arm around Adam’s shoulder, he was over a head taller than his sister, “and now I have him back,” joy filled her with happiness.

           “I didn’t know you had a brother but I can totally see the similarities,” he looked back at her then Adam, “except for the eyes that is,” Sam’s were purple and Adam’s was brown.

           “When I was born I originally had brown but as I got older it changed. Don’t know why probably a birth defect.”

          “Or the fact that you can heal a lot better than others, I mean look at me I still can’t heal right,” he showed her the cuts and scars on his face, “when I broke my leg from the fall it took a while for it to heal.” Adam said slipping the mask on. None of them payed attention to the sounds coming from both tunnels of roaring, “we should probably get out of here before more bores come after us, they’re pretty riled up,” he grabbed both Samantha and Clint by the shirt dashing to the throne room pulling them with him, “they would never come in here without it be authorized,” he shut the door behind him locking it. He heard banging at the door but then it became silent. The door busted open as the bores entered including a few adult ogres.

           “The vigilante get him,” a creature with more human features said walking in front of the group of monster. Adam gulped before taking out his weapon, he still kept his gauntlet but he had another weapon in his hand. It was a scythe made with the metal adamantium, the handle was black made from the bones of an ogre.

           “We’re going to have to fight our way through them if we want to get to my safe house,” both of them nodded pulling out their own weapons, “alright then let’s do this,” he held his position until they ran up towards them, “one last thing, their weak spots are their chest so aim there,” they nodded again waiting for the right moment to strike.  

              Adam was shown with glee of his sister's appearance. He still wasn't sure if she was real or not, he always hallucinated Sam showing up in the abyss with him and often by now her figure had disspanded as it usually did. In fact, most of his hallucinations got as far as this one did before it all came crumbling on top of him when he realized that is was just his mind playing tricks on him and slowly but surely he would lose another piece of the small amount of sanity left. So he was going to go along with this game and maybe it won't be another trick and he could actually believe that his sibling came to get him after all these years of his imprisonment in this pestilential environment.


	23. We're getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acura saves them from the dark depths below

       Clint boosted Sam onto the ogre charging at Adam, firing another arrow at the back of it bursting an ice crystal to slow it down. Sam hanged on by the neck as Adam backed into a wall trying to slice  it’s feet. Sam was being shaken by the ogre trying to get her off it’s back. She tried gripping his skin with her boots but his body was slippery like trying to climb on graphite and instead used her gauntlet to hang on as she pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the spinal cord making him bend back. She repeatedly stabbed him until he started putting his attention towards her and not her brother. The beast reached for her but she was in an unreachable spot for his hands to grab and soon he started to panic. He rushed to the farthest wall banging his head on it forcing Sam off him. She summoned her axe and slammed it on his toe cutting it off. Blood gushed out the wound while the large beast yelled in pain. He lost balance making him fall back giving Sam the perfect chance to strike at a point where it’ll be vital. She sliced at his chest opening a gash then slamming her axe in the wound over and over again until he coughed up acid drooling down his mouth to the floor causing a bubbly sound as it went through.

“Not gonna lie, it makes it a lot easier to fight when you two people to help you,” Adam sliced an arm off another ogre before smearing blood off his mask trying to wipe it off. The blade retracted back as he leaned into another one punching them in the stomach using his gauntlet for more force. A pocket in the knuckle opened releasing an acid like gas bursting into the ogre's face making it blind. Retracting the blade he sliced the head off again. Placing his weapon back in its case placing it behind his back. He opened its mouth and yanked a tooth out of its mouth hanging on to it as he turned to Samantha and Clint, weapons on the floor standing out of breath.  
           “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance,” smaller than the rest and dressed differently the creature swung the door opened and he scattered with the rest that were still alive. Adam wandered off not telling anyone a word but they soon came to realize they needed to follow. Walking through the halls of this underground palace going through a few of his private entrances, they ended at a more civilized structure behind the castle they were in.

“The thing about this place is that the giant gaping hole is the where the castle is located and then when you get out of there, you find this,”  it was an open field that had little colonies and a few hills, “i’ve got the basic formatting of this place in my head but please be patient with me if I get us lost I have to show you something it could be a way out of here,” he ran towards a small colony of what seemed to be people but they had four arms, two on each side and their skin were lapis blue.  Adam passed by all the neighbors of this village entering his home setting the tooth on the desk, digging in his drawer for blue prints. Sam looked at her brother confused on why he had dragged them all the way for blue prints but when he rolled it out on his desk. She wasn't worried about escaping the abyss, she was still on the fact that her brother was alive and well. She could tell by his expression that he wasn't the same as she remembered but being in a dark hell as this one could that to person so she let him showed whatever it was in that drawer of his and by then she knew why, “every two years, there is this gas that’s released across the land. The gas that knocked Samy unconscious and the one that made you hallucinate, how I knew… experience,” Sam didn’t questioned but he wasn’t looking at her but at Clint, “you see your worst nightmare is in that terrible stink but that’s not all it does,” Sam wondered what Clint’s nightmare would be thinking it be something ridiculous like being afraid of heights or burritos. She remembered seeing a version of her brother in her eyes but she didn’t think she would fear seeing her brother but she did dread it and seeing him alive down here made her feel sick, “Six times i’ve seen it happen and each time it only got more devastating, complete extinction all these living creatures wiped out. Anyway, this has been happening for since forever and it would make sense why this planet does that since it’s technically made of gas and the things I’ve learned about the dark ones-” he was going to get lost in explaining how this underground land works and why the creatures are as mutated as they are but he was interrupted.

           “You’re going to have to stop there, tell us what the blueprints are for,” Clint pointed at it reaching to grab it but Samantha swiped it off the table analyzing it.  
           “It my-our way out of this dark place, what I was trying to say was the reason why no one goes down here is because of the dark creatures that live down here. Virtually, they are one of the most powerful beings I’ve met.Some of the things i’ve found down  here were incredible but highly dangerous. There was this gun I found deep in the castle and I used it on a bore and it erased him from time at least that's what I think it. It was like pulling yarn out a ball, the gun was extremely powerful so I took the key elements in it that makes it do that and made my scythe.  It’s also poisonous down here and breathing these toxins in will lead to our inevitable deaths if we don’t leave soon.

           “But you’ve stayed here for 12 years and you’re not dead,” Sam praised that he wasn’t dead. She stood close to her brother letting him wrap his arm around back caressing it while explaining. He never gotten as close to his sister in his hallucinations, she must've been real if he was able to actually feel her person.

           “I was able to make this mask from slaining the original king of the lands, he was able to survive the ruptures so I used his bone material to make this shielding mask. Ever since they’ve have to eliminate each king they have to find the best one. Even the mask can’t block it for long. This blueprint shows a portal that if I have all the right material it can transport us out of here and back on land but like most transporters it requires a second one on surface. It took me a while to get all the materials for each piece but, I had to do a lot having to go back to the castle and steal a few artifacts break them down and make it. I need energy and a lot of it but the land below has no energy from here. Not even the radiation gives off energy which makes me question what it is then but I need energy to get this thing working.”  
          “We don’t know where that portal will take us anyway,” Clint was skeptical of his plan and whether to trust him, Sam may believe in him but Clint didn’t he did just meet the guy and now he was supposed to put all his faith in him to get them out of here. Then again Adam’s also been here for longer than he has and probably knows more about this planet than he does but Adam also seems a little nutty but who could blame him? Anyone would lose it down here but that only made him suspicious on Adam even more, “excuse us for a minute,” he pulled Samantha out of her brothers grasp going towards a corner turning around speaking quietly. “I know he’s your brother but do you really think we can trust this portal that we don’t even know where it’ll land us or how we’re going to turn it on,” she was appalled by his response and he could read it on her expression, “just-look at him,” she took a second look at her brother noticing how he was paler and sick eye balling the blueprints than how she remembered and a few of things he was talking about sounded a little crazy. The transportation they were going to take didn’t have an exit only an entrance which could mean they could stay in between an interdimensional plain where there was nowhere or it could mean they escape the darkness of Godthab and finally get back to Earth.

           “Clint, we’re going to at least try if Adam may have a way to get out of here i’ll be taking it. Adam knows what he’s doing so put some faith in him like you did me even when I screwed up you still believed in me and now look at us, trust him Clint and if you don’t then trust me. Now I don’t know about you but I think i’d like to see that portal,” she said it loud enough for Adam to hear it. He put his attention on the two latching on to the paper and giving them a signal to follow. He pulled a lever by his couch revealing a secret entrance. Leading them down a set of stairs to a room that had a control room with a huge oval shaped wired machine that represented the portal. The portal had a few missing parts to the edge of it but other than that it should be fine, “looks legit so how does it work, well if it had the power to work?”

          “Simple,” he sat in a stool in the control room. Gripping the lever, he pulled it up then turned a few switches from off to on then changed the frequencies of power, “if it were on the machine would start at least to my calculation. If only there was a way to make energy I could find out,” Samantha couldn’t come up with anything at the moment but she started fiddling around with the machine while Clint stayed by the door only observing the two thinking about what Samantha said earlier. It got him thinking about how they first started out, how he first undermined her. _She didn’t know what she was doing._ He stared at Sam watching as she banged a few times on the machine. _Her plans went horribly wrong landing us out the milky way galaxy._ It made him chuckle to remember how arrogant she used to seem but the longer he was stuck with her, the more he got a deeper connection with her. When they were on Zvala’s ship, she always seemed overprotective. Sometimes it felt like she was treating him like a child or maybe she was afraid to lose him? Maybe it was a sign of guilt for bringing him into this mess or maybe she just cared for each person she met, either way it went something gave him a sign to put more trust in that crazy woman.

           She was messing with the wires that were hooked up to the machine to the controls, “we’re stuck here aren’t we,” her eyes fell as she looked down in sadness coming to the conclusion that they’re trapped, “I’m regretful of some of the choices I’ve made that I made during my time with you Hawkeye,” she hasn’t called him Hawkeye for a long time if ever, “ and for that I am sorry, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be stuck here. I have caused so many of my close people pain and for that I have guilt , pretending as if everything was fine as if I could move forward but deep inside I was dying of despair, guilt, regret. I felt a hole in my chest that I thought I could ignore but it only got bigger knowing there was no end to the pain, did I ever tell you how my mother died-”

           “Sam don’t,” Adam knew what she was talking about but that was not a memory he wanted her to ever remember nor a memory he wanted to remember. He hadn't thought about the past in some time and to start off with this memory made home ache, “it wasn’t your fault you were just a child-”

           “I was an idiot,” she raised her voice not even taking a glimpse a her brother. Clint took a few steps closer to her, “she sacrificed herself to protect me from the kree when they came to colonize Xandar in which destroying or worse. Of course they failed but at what cost, innocent people died but most specifically my mother-our mother died.” Adam looked down as the memory started to sink in as if it had happened only days ago, “Adam tried to stop me but I wanted to _save_ her and ended getting her killed. What kind of daughter was I?”

           “The kind who would have done anything to protect the ones you love,” Clint placed both hands on her shoulder, “i’ve never got to really consider anyone as family except my brother, all my life I had to deal with abusers whether it was to use me or beat me and in the end I was alone. You were fighting for what you cared for and that’s all that matter and how much heart of gold you have."

          “But everything I do turns out bad, all the planets I may save or races I help it means nothing if I can’t protect the ones I love-” she felt doubt in every move she made afraid of the chain reaction it could cause, “if I don’t save as many people I feel like-”

          “You can’t let the weight of the world rest in your hands, I know,” he looked at her brother, “ _we_ know that you’ve got our backs whenever we’re in trouble and we have yours whenever you’re in trouble,” he embraced her in a hug before leaning in and kissing her softly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed her arms around his neck.

          Their kiss broke when a portal ripped opened behind them to reveal Acura coming out panting, “ We have to get out of here before-” she started choking on the air suffocating from the toxicin, she fell to the floor falling unconscious. Clint grabbed her and picked her up as the rest followed him through Acura’s portal sending them to the surface. Feeling the fresh air and cool breeze on their faces was pleasing. Adam looked down at the hole before looking up at the sun burning into to his skin.

         “I thought i’d never see you again,” he smiled staring directly at it filled with joy to be out of that hovel. He took off the armor compressing his chest only keeping his undershirt as he savored the brightness and heat of it. He was going to enjoy being free, setting aside any disturbance he turned to look at the hole realizing how unimaginable it was for him that he escaped. He jumped with glee and hugged his sister who was staring at him while he was smiling and picking her up and squeezing her body. He yelled just to hear his voice disspand from sound and become air. Falling to his knees he touch the rocky floor picking up whatever dirt was on it. He jogged in whatever direction he felt like jumping and leaping like being trapped in a cage then set free. He got a hard sniff of the air taking it all in before walking back to where Sam stood. Acura watched as this man scampered around and about the place but didn’t question why. Guessing that was Adam she picked herself up and walked to Sam.

           “I can call a ride to pick him up if you want,” she grabbed her communicator ready to dial a taxi.

           “Yeah call Xandar tell them to pick him up and take him to my place but I won’t be coming back until I finish my mission,” she was determined to finish it, that’s what she came here to do, “and do me favor,” Acura gestured her to keep talking, “stay with him until you make it back to Xandar, I don’t want to lose him again,” she nodded and turned around running towards Adam who was relaxing on the floor bathing in the heat. Sam took one last look to see Acura conversing with Adam sitting beside him, “she’ll be good to him,” Sam strided to Clint walking beside him as they went back to the ship.

          “Where’s Acura and Adam,” he sat back in his chair strapping up.

           “They’re going to Xandar but we’re going to earth and finish this,” she started up the ship then moving the steering forward to accelerate. She shot them out of Godthab’s orbital heading straight for earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint being abused, was in the comics so do not deny also we're getting close to the end


	24. I'm going to miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Clint want to say good bye before they get to earth

        "When Adam told us about the mist or whatever, what did you see,”  she turned her head slightly to look at him.

        “It doesn’t really matter-it was only a second,” he averted her eyes trying to play it off.

        “Yeah I don’t believe that but I won’t be pushy it was only a _second_ so you probably didn’t even get a glance of it,” she shrugged focusing back into the void of space approaching the milky way galaxy.

        “We're finally going to the milky way galaxy, no pit stops no enemies trying to kill us. It's gonna be great being at home,” Clint sighed in relief pressing his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to get a glance of his expression but it wasn't as happy as she hoped it would be.

         “What’s wrong you're not as enthusiastic as I hoped you’d be.”

         “When we get there and we save the earth you'll have to go back to Xandar. I’m just gonna miss that  sweet face and your dumb ideas that could get us both killed in the process,” she chuckled when he said that, “or that ridiculous laugh you had but most of all that beautiful face,” she blushed a little.

         “You should stop using cheezy lines you’re starting to smell like them,” she said jokingly which made him smile.

         “I’m only stating a fact, I find you beautiful i’m almost seduced by you looks,” she knew that was cheesy and rolled her eyes making him chuckle, “but yeah, i’m gonna miss you.” She put the ship into auto pilot as she sat into Clint’s lap.

         “I’m gonna miss you as well, that sarcastic wit of yours was some of the best of your personality,” wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on top of his she sighed. His fingers held her chin as he leant her in and kissed her intimately. The kiss became deeper and rougher as she started gripping his shirt. He held a lock of hair on her head while his other hand was wrapped around her waist. Clint started pulling Samantha’s shirt, struggling but eventually getting the spandex shirt off of her. Kissing her neck leading to her collarbone biting little bits of skin. Her body waved back in forth as he did this and his touch was even more pleasuring. Her head fell back when he found a weak spot making her tremble. His hand was wrapped around her naked waist caressing her side. She kissed him  passionately silently moaning in his mouth, she reached to pull off his shirt.

        He stood wrapping her legs around his hips entwining their tongues as he was doing this sashaying to the nearest counter gripping Sam’s back. Sam had one hand gripping his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his hips. She slipped her hand slightly down his pants wrapping her cool fingers to feel his inner thigh and pull his pants down. Clint pulled off his shirt lifting Sam’s head kissing her roughly. She observed his surprisingly masculine body, surprised from all they went through-being in prison and getting tortured-he would've lost muscle mass but he seemed to have kept himself fit which only attracted her more. She grasped his face using both hands smushing his with hers as he slipped her pants off.  

        She pushed him down to the hard metal floor jumping on top of him. Her hands touching his defined chest, she sat on his hips as she lowered her head to kiss him. She smiled, chuckling in his mouth causing him to smile. She lifted her legs kissing his jawline up to his ear biting his ear. Slowly but surely she slipped his undergarment off leaving him nothing on. Sam waited a long time for this moment and she was going to make it last. Even when she first had met him, she felt something with him that made her want him and now she has him and she was going to enjoy it.

          Soon she slipped her panties still on top of Clint, “I’ve always wanted you before we ever got to know each other I’ve always wanted you. Wanting to _feel_ you,” she dragged two fingers  down his stomach. He didn't say anything, only grabbing her and kissed her sweetly. Their lips connected one more time, Sam running her fingers through his hair before he entered her. Her mouth fell opened and her eye rolled back as she was rocked back and forth from the motion. He held a grip on her hips to help her move with the rhythm. She grasped on his shoulders as her pace quickened, her breath quickening as did his. Her orgasim came and her moan stretched throughout her vocal cords, causing it to manifest into a pleasured scream. Soon after Clint’s came as he made one last thrust in her groaning in the process. Sam fell next to him panting but smiling staring at him with satisfaction.

           Clint wrapped his arm around her exposed waist keeping little space between them. They both caught their breaths, before he knew it Sam was already entwining their lips together. Clint was on top now, Samantha giggling into his mouth as she kissed him. For two hours they did it for as long as they could until one was sore or exhausted, filling the desires they had for each other. Sam slipped on a new pair of underwear and clothing on followed by her armor. She tried fixing her messy hair but it wasn’t working out for her so she just put it in a loose bun. Clint sat back in his chair relaxing in it as he watched Sam take her seat getting back in control of the ship.  Placing a strand of hair behind her ear, she gripped the steer accelerating the ship driving it straight into the milky way galaxy. Clint grinned to see the familiar galaxy and was even more excited to see earth again throughout this long trip he’s came to appreciate earth. Though there are horrible people that live there and they would kill their own kind before any other, this planet was his where he was born and raised in. Where he had friends and relatives alive down there, and not somewhere thrown into a bottomless pit or to be cast out and exiled to a planet galaxies away. He was glad to be home but now he had to still deal with the damage that Loki did to it and hopefully restore it to it’s natural glory.

          The ship landed in the middle of Manhattan but what they saw once they exited out the door was devastating. Clint searched for any sign of civilization but found none. The planet was ruptured and there was nothing left but ash from the people and the buildings that were built in the city. Miles across there was still nothing to see but dust and small patches of grass. Clint fell to hus knees grapping the ash on the ground and rubbing it between two of his fingers looking at all the destruction that was made there. He couldn’t believe it, his whole world destroyed and he couldn’t do anything about it. Sam saw as his expression of disappointment and aspiration fell from his thoughts as he realized what happened. He stood turning his mixed feelings to determination. She could read his face and tell he wanted revenge and she knew she was going to fill his wishes and avenge the earth. She walked up to him summoning her axe holding in her other hand his bow.            

         “Revenge is a dish best served cold,” She said, he grinned as Sam handed him his bow as they roamed the left ruble of the stark tower, tromping side by side as they did this. They knew if they wanted to find the man that did this, they would have to go to Asgard and snatch him and kill him so that was the plan and they both had their mind settled on it.


	25. Death&Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Sam meet up with Thor and Sam's so called mother Ikira

         Ready to leave the deserted planet they headed for the ship, the ground started to shake under their feet. They turned around to see a person’s body come flying their directions hitting the hard ground back first. Sam flung her head forward to see a woman who looked to be the twice his body figure. She had brown hair and eyes that glowed fury red wearing clothing that only covered her breast and lower half leaving her stomach and hips exposed, she seemed  to be 8 feet tall. Sam shoved Clint out the way as the giant woman ran after the man that went soaring through the air landing Sam to get hit by the woman’s swings causing her to skid across the floor. Clint ran to her side helping her back on her feet, “are you alright?”

         “Yeah i’m fine,” she rubbed the back of her head and her arm wiping the dirt off the ground. Clint pored over the giant woman noticing some similar details and features she had towards Samantha. The man hit the woman with his hammer in the stomach causing her to stumble back.  
         “Is that the best you can do, Odinson,” she straightened her back ready for a counter attack. He threw mjolnir at her but she dodged it and used magic to trap him in a cage. Clint watched as he saw one of his friend was about to get stabbed by this strange woman, he pointed an arrow at her and fired to capture her attention. She turned around eyeballing Clint, rage in her eyes but he wasn’t afraid of her. Sam realized what was happening and got in front of Clint protecting him from any harm, lifting her weapon ready to attack. The woman ran up to him but went to an abrupt stop when she saw Sam glaring at her.   

         “Samantha,” she reached out to her but Sam backed away from her touch.

         “What are you doing and how do you know my name,” she looked in almost disgust at the fact she tried to touch her.

         “I’m your mother, you have the same eyes and figure as mine, you just need to grow into your size,” Sam wasn’t as big as her so called mother which made Sam doubt this crazy person even more.

         “You’re not my mother, she died over a thousand years,” she was offended by her statement.

         “I’m your real mother, your birth mother, the one who was locked away and imprisoned after i’d given birth to you. The mother who raised you was the king’s bastard child that was my personal servant at the time who I favored her to take care of my child.”

         “Don’t you mean your two children.”

         “No, Adam was Isabel’s child you were mine,” Sam didn’t want to believe it.

         “You’re lying, you’re not my mother and Adam is my brother,” she felt strong about her words.

          “As a baby when Isabel would lay down beside you at that tree spot didn’t you feel another presence as of someone else was there with you,” Sam couldn’t deny that, “that was me-well at least the spirit of me-trying to connected with my daughter. You are my daughter and you belong to me,” Sam shook her head in disbelief trying to get her thoughts straight.

          “If you are my mother why didn’t you raise me as your own,” her voice sounded desperate for answers as she couldn’t focus anymore.

          “I couldn’t, the king ordered me locked 100,000 feet underground all because I rebelled against his rule. He was a tyrant and they listened to him, that was until I cut off his head before they could do it. After that I considered dangerous and cast under a spell that kept me locked up underground but that was 10 years ago and i’ve just been roaming other destroyed planets,” Sam was confused, if she’s been free for 10 years why didn’t she tell Sam earlier or this mean something else she had in mind?

           “Wait, how long have we been gone,” she turned to Clint who was listening in on their conversation, “have we been through time dilation? Are we ten years in the future?” He wasn’t able to respond when Thor’s hammer hit the giant woman in the back causing her to fall.

           “Either way it goes, whether she’s your mother, whether we’re 10 years in the future I’m going to get revenge. We were too late and now the earth is destroyed,” completely ignoring what was happening behind them Clint continued, “Thor should be able to take us to Asgard and there, will we kill Loki.” Sam nodded not even tripping on the newly found information on her inheritance that she’s still not sure about. They both agreed on the plan and decided to get in between the two who were battling each other. Sam grabbed Thor’s hand stopping him from throwing mjolnir at the woman who tried to grab him but Clint grabbed her by both her hands, “how about we all calm down from this feud you two are having and talk this through.”

            “Hawkeye? You’re still alive,” Thor was in surprise as he saw his former friend holding back his enemy, “I thought you dead.” Sam let go as he embraced his friend in a hug.

            “What happened here what happened to earth? Where are all the avengers-”

            “Deceased Loki destroyed everything, not only on midgard but a few other realms. The light elves, dark elves, he left Hel jotunheim for her to rule and a few of her warriors guard earth so no one can use it to enter the nine realms. I’ve came to take Loki off his throne-”

            “Wait, you have so am I,” Sam looked at her confused, “he’s been trying to spread across the universe taking whatever he can. He tried Xandar but I had to stop him including my siblings which is how I escaped. I was activated and we were sent to protect Xandar and I wanted to show him what it’s like to mess with my own,” she cracked her knuckles, “by the way, i’m Ikira,” she stuck her hand out towards Thor, he didn’t accept it so she shrugged.

            “So we’re all in an agreement, we all want to take Loki down get our revenge-”

            “He destroyed midgard and plans to take everything else, it’s time I put an end to Loki’s madness,” Clint nodded to everyone then turning to Sam, “so how are we going to get to Asgard?"

           "Loki's shut off the portal so we can't use it-"

            “A lot of dark magic and since me and Sam are the only ones who know how to use it and trust me I know you can-” Ikira grabbed her daughter’s hand smiling wickedly at her. Sam was uncomfortable but they had to get to Asgard somehow so she clasped her hands with Ikira’s.  
            “Who is she,” Thor was pointing towards Sam who was doing the ritual with Ikira summoning a portal.

            “Samantha she was sent here a while back when Loki first took over earth and then me and her got stuck after she screwed up and got us trapped in a ship and bla bla bla, I’ll tell you later all about it,”  Thor nodded observing the girl as she ripped a portal open in the middle of the room. Sam walked in first, then Clint and so forth. Asgard was a lot different since Thor last came and that was 10 years ago. Asgard looked to be in wreaking havoc, some parts of it had missing chunks of it like the building that surrounded the castle even on the rainbow bridge did it look to be in crappy condition. They walked through Asgard noticing few things that stayed the same, “ What had he done,” Thor looked the most heartbroken by the sight of Asgard’s destruction. Asgard was desolated of Aesirs and by the time they got up to the castle they could see foreign creatures guarding the entrance.

           “Just like when I first went to earth,” she saw two jotuns at the entrance standing there, one with a battling axe and the other with a flail. “Okay so here’s the plan-” Thor and Ikira didn’t listen and ran up to the frost giants attacking them, “just don’t get hurt,” she was a little disappointed, she really looking forward to telling them her plan. Clint patted her on the back, “maybe next time,” he fired an arrow towards the frost giant setting one of their foots on fire before running in to join battle. She threw her axe at one frost giants slicing at it’s knee causing it to fall on one knee. She boosted in the air slamming it down on it’s head splitting its skull. Blood dripped down its head as his crimson eyes rolled back in his head, he fell face first to the ground. The second one grabbed Thor and tried squeezing his body but Thor summoned lightning and smashed his hammer down on its head over and over again until he let go of Thor falling as well from brain trauma. They knew Loki would be in the throne so they would have to go through flights of stairs if they wanted to get there.

          “So we can either take this the hard way and go through by the stairs or we can just go straight through the ceiling all the way to the floor,” Sam was making suggestion.

          “No if we do that the building will collapse on itself. By the looks of it, it might do it already,” Clint could see all the cracks a chucks missing in the building and pillars that helped support the building.

          “She’s right, the castle should be fine it was made with some of the strongest metal in Asgard we should be fine.” Thor swung his hammer above his head to get some wind resistance. He smashed through the ceiling with his hammer going higher as he went faster. Sam used her gauntlet to climb up the walls grabbing pieces of the wall to jump up the next floor.  Ikira leaped in each hole while Clint was standing there wondering how they were going to get there, “that’s fine I’ll just take the stairs but you go ahead and meet me there,” Clint shouted at Thor. He came floating forgetting that Clint can’t fly. Clint latched onto his ankle as he went back up the building. They all stood there eyeballing the door to the throne room. Sam became impatient and stepped forward, she pushed the door opened holding her axe in her other hand. She held it back as she walked in searching for Loki but he was nowhere to be found. The throne room was the same, it was still shiny with the gold interior and everything was in its place. She relaxed for a minute, giving everyone the signal that it was clear. She turned her head to find a shadow pop from the side of her and whack her with their staff. She could guess it was Loki once he came out the dark corner. From the way he looked, he had lost his sanity. His eyes were red from irritation, he must haven't got any sleep or he may be sick. His clothing had been torn and parts of his armor was missing. His emerald eyes were radiating while his skin was even paler than usual. Sam was fell on her butt having to look at the now crazed Loki. He pointed gunir at her chest about to fire but when he saw it was Sam his expression showed a bit of surprise before he was hit in the arm with mjolnir smacking the staff out his hand. Sam took a deep breath out before she crawled backwards to keep an eye on him as she got a far enough distance to stand back up.

           “He's completely lost it I mean look at him, he looks insane, “ Sam summoned her weapon as she said it. Loki picked up gunir waiting for their next attack.

           “I don't know how you had survived Zvala’s ship but that's what I get for trusting Amora to take care of the job,” magic shot out the staff, hitting her right in the chest. The impact of it caused her to be thrown back into Thor. He helped her up before being fired at, “it was foolish to come back. Having the power of yggdrasil, you stand no chance against me,” he aimed for Ikira but she dodged the shot running up to him and using magic to lunge him across the room, face first into the wall. He picked himself back up before shooting Ikira in the back with a ball of energy. He respawned in the middle of the room again, Thor threw his hammer at his brother but Loki disappeared only to reappear behind him and stabbed him with a dagger. Sam was running up to him fist first and socked him in the jaw. He stepped back placing his hand on his jaw and snapping back in place. Infuriated, he wrapped his hand around her neck but abrupted by Clint’s arrow which blew up when it hit the floor. Sam swung her axe but he held his staff in the way. Her boot reached his stomach using as much force as she could, Ikira made long blades appear out of thin air using her fingers to aim aligning them for when she  let go it hit Loki. Her fingers became loose and the blades zoomed past Sam towards him but Thor got in the way of the target letting the blades hit him instead. They pierced through his armor entering his body all over his chest. Ikira stopped them just in time before they caused any vital damage and he pulled them out out his chest.

           “What are you doing,” Ikira called out.

           “I can't let you kill him, no matter how much pain he has caused all of you, he’s still my brother and I love him so I can't let you kill him,” Thor was kneeled to the ground when Loki came back up firing at Ikira getting her down. Sam knew that was going to be a problem and now that Thor's in the way she and Clint wasn't going to be able to kill the son-of-bitch. Ikira wanted to hit Thor badly for saying those words but she was distracted and had to make sire she nor her daughter get hurt.. He stepped away from Thor paying no mind of him. He looked over his shoulder taking one last glance of Thor before placing a barrier around keeping him alive. He grabbed gunir off the floor turning his head around approaching Ikira on the ground.  He lifted his staff, ready to stab the woman but he was tackled by Sam.

        “Don't you touch her,” she didn't know why but Sam knew she had to protect her. Sam was on top of him holding him down. He didn't usually do this but he was stuck in a predicament so he grabbed her collar shirt and head-butted her as hard as he could. She went limp and he pushed her off of him. Standing, he almost stabbed Sam at an inch of space before Clint fired an arrow to push it out the way and sliding in to grab Sam from under him. He grunted out of irritation, “this is becoming tedious,” he used magic to force Clint to a wall holding his hand up to keep him there as he was lifting his staff. Sam opened her eyes only to find a sharp object coming down at her, she rolled out the way before it could damage her. She swapped her leg under Loki to make him fall and she kicked gunir away from him where he couldn’t get it as quickly. This time Sam used magic to release Clint from his hold, he dropped to the ground staring at Sam. She gave him a look to stay down so he calmed down. Sam stood back up as did Loki staring down each other. He took out a dagger with a longer blade than the ones he’s been using but Sam didn’t summon her weapon and decided to use her gauntlet instead.  They sauntered in circles in a calm manner, Sam looked for any weaknesses that could get him down quicker. She didn’t find any but she didn’t worry, she ran up to him hoping to tackle him but his figure disappeared in a green shimmer as soon as she touched it and she was grabbed from behind. Loki swept up from behind his dagger and punctured her side, piercing through kidney stone. Loki stopped Clint from coming to her aid pushing him down to the ground with force and putting Ikira in a cage like barrier to keep her from moving, “let this be an example, if you try treason, you’ll be greatly punished like this girl here,” the blade had poisoned her and she knew she’d need medical assistance. She fell to her knees feeling the blood pour out of her. He used a large amount of dark magic to keep her from healing herself and she couldn’t stop the bleeding. The wound was being filled with blood and now puss from the poison. She collapsed to the floor trying to feel her cut, touching it lightly to not feel as much pain as she did. She wiped some of the sweat off her forehead but still trying to put pressure on her wound but it only caused more blood to flow out. Loki grabbed her by the neck picking her off the ground and holding her up above his head showing her around like a trophy.

           “Loki this is madness, put the girl down,” Thor was banging on his barrier with his hammer but it wasn’t cutting it, “you’ve gone too far,” banging and smashing the barrier didn’t even make a scratch.

           “Oh no, I don’t think i’ve gone far enough. You and your friends can watch as I snap this girl's neck to show who you’re really dealing with,” he watched as she struggled to get out of his grasped but she was too weak from blood loss to stop him. Clint watched in fear praying that Sam could get out of this, but he couldn’t get out of the force Loki had on him holding him down. They all stared as he wrapped his other hand around her face to get a grip of her head. He smiled wickedly as he saw the horror in everyone’s eyes as he held her neck back ready to snap it. Ikira watched as her daughter took one last breath before her demise and it grew more anger inside to see it. When hope was all lost Clint looked away, once he heard the sound of crack he cringed turning his head slightly only to see a body on the floor or more specifically Sam’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit kind of gave me dread and I was like, "what I'm the one who fucking wrote it," so it was kind of weird since I know what happens.


	26. No Rulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to get rid of Loki as ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a really long chapter because I wanted it all as one even though I wanted to split but I didn't know where.

           Devastation and dread filled him at his trembling face as he looked to Sam’s body on the floor, all he stared at was her body seeing as it looked lifeless than ever . He was released from his hold and was able to move again. He looked at her body dread filling him but then he saw Acura running to Sam’s body smacking her face. He was confused but then he saw Loki on the floor knocked out on the floor. He turned back and Sam’s eyes flutter before they closed again but that was enough to make him run over to her side. He checked her pulse, he waited for what seemed like forever but he found one and picked her up. He saw her hand held her necklace, he reached for it and opened it up to see the picture of her mother and he looked on the other side noticing that i wasn’t her mother but instead it was him. It looked to be a cut out of a photo where she got it from which is why it wasn’t a perfect oval and the background was back when he was with the Avengers, “we have to get her medical assistant she's been poisoned.” he took the necklace and put it in his pocket,  Acura nodded before standing up. She turned with handcuffs in her hand  for Loki but when she turned around, he was gone.

         “Um guys… he's gone,” Thor stood brushing himself off.

        “What?!” Clint was outraged.

        “I will have to find him If he runs again this will happen again,” Thor was ready to leave but it seemed he didn't need to.

        “No need to look for me when i’m right here,” they all looked in the direction Thor turned, “hard person to kill, that girl is but I digress. Seeing as she has so many followers I'll have to get rid of you,” he aimed for Clint first a light of energy shot out of gunir. Acura stepped in the way using her shield to block the hit and it ricocheted off the metal hitting him instead causing him to fall landing on his back.

          “Stay down,” Acura said before helping Clint patch up the finishing touches to Sam's wound so she could heal properly. Clint checked for another pulse but found none. He pushed down in her chest, trying to start up her respiratory system. Loki lifted his head watching as everyone was distracted by Sam's revival, “if I can't rule now, I'll just have to go back and try again until I am on top as king of these lands,”  he pulled out the time stone from his inside jacket.

          “How did you get that,” she pointed at the stone a little bit of surprise to her.

           “You’re not the only one with allies. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to fix a mistake I made, 10 years ago,” he said to himself. He had a few mercenaries sent to track them down and kill them but instead he ended up finding an infinity stone instead. The stone activated once he placed in the staff. A wave of energy passed through the castle and throughout Asgard. The more rings of energy went through them the more younger they grew and the more the platform started to revert back to it's former glory. Sam and Clint were gone including Acura but Thor was still there searching for his allies.

            Sam took a deep breath in before looking around her surroundings. She sat up as they gazed the familiar environment, “I’m back on earth,” she felt the soft grass and cool wind against her skin. Sam was baffled she didn’t know where they were other than the fact they were on earth but when she noticed that earth was back to it’s old self before it was completely destroyed, “I remember bleeding to death and Clint ran to my side but then everything turned black.” She gazed at the large building at  a distance away with that read _Stark_ in big letters. That’s when it hit her, “was it a dream or is this an alternate reality”

            Clint woke up in a chair back in the base where shield had been kept sealed. He sat up from his chair confounded on his thoughts. He didn’t quite remember what had happened to him earlier, he remembered talking to Natasha about this mission they were supposed to do and then  having something done their but his head started throbbing from thinking about. He gripped his temples trying to stop the pain. Natasha knocked on the door frame before coming in and sitting next to him on the bed.

         “We're planning on attacking with some of the superheroes we were able to find hiding in old buildings. Are you in or out?”

        “No?” He wasn't if he wanted to go but part of him said yes. He scratch his head trying to remember what happened, he could feel a missing piece somewhere but he didn’t know what which was aggravating.

         “You don't sound so sure but if don't you can always do the Michigan mission like Fury wanted he thinks Loki's looking for the norse stones.”

         “Yeah I don’t know, I just can’t focus right now. Was there something I supposed to do or was it just a dream?” Nat was confused on what he was trying to say but she ignored it and moved on, “well you have tonight to tell me other wise you’ll be assigned whatever his mood is and you don’t want that,” she stood pacing to the door. She knew something was wrong, she could tell whenever something was wrong with Clint by the way he looked. She hoped by the time this afternoon he’ll be acting normal. It was about noon when Clint finally decided to leave his room, he couldn’t help but have this shaky feeling but he’d have to get over it if he wanted to progress it was going to be a rough day but he was going to get passed it if that was the last thing he was going to do.

        “Every turn I make it still comes out the same, a failure. I’ve tried almost every formula but still I can’t come out on top. It’s like the world doesn’t want to accept me, every attempt I tried and still no positive outcomes whether it’s Corvus Glaive coming for the stone, or Iron Man coming in with an army of elves trying to kill me,” he looked at his drawing board searching for any loopholes in or something he’s missing in this puzzle. This hadn’t been the first time he had to go through time and rewind and try again infact, this was his seventh time. He felt he was so close but even then another variable came to the problem causing him to rewrite a whole new equation. He only had a short period of time before Sam came busting in the building with her neurotic self trying to destroy him and end up failing but he couldn’t figure out what went wrong, he thought he did everything right but now it must be more complex than what the original idea. He thought for sometime but couldn’t figure it out but finding nothing he sat lazily in his chair growing irritated. He heard the alarm go off but instead of responding to it he just sat there smiling half-heartedly  to himself, part of him was done with this plan but then there was still that crazed and vengence part of him that still grew stronger as he got older and the more he had failed the more he wanted to do it more just to prove Odin wrong and all of Asgard wrong. He kept his brother out of the picture leaving him in the perfect place, Niflheim. This would usually be the time she would come but she wasn’t in her usual spot. He went downstairs to see if she was near Steve’s pod but she wasn’t there, infact she was nowhere in the building. He strided to a guard who was watching the pod, “where is the girl,” he was angry for multiple reasons but for now he needed to know where Sam was.  
         “What girl sir, no one has come down here-” he grabbed him by the shirt lifting him off the ground with fury. He was never actually able to see all the things that had happened around the castle without his crystal, he’s just seen it happen some many times in different ways that he was able to make an estimate of everyone’s location and movements.

         “Where is Sam Winston slave,” he gritted his teeth as he said it. Fear filled the man’s eyes, Loki dropped him fixing his posture dusting whatever dirt he caught off the guard. Saying in a more calmer manner, “I want a search for the girl and I want a full report on my desk,” he left without saying another word. From a dark corner above the guard in the darkness of it all you could notice was a  faded silhouette figure gripping onto the corner. Sam crawled silently down the wall keeping her eyes on the guard who was still distracted. Her foot tapped the floor as she settled on the ground she stepped closer to the guard until she was an inch away. Her foot slid across his legs making him trip, she grabbed his arm before he hit the ground and pulled him back up leaning him against her chest keeping him in a headlock.

          “Speak and I will snap your neck so fast you won’t even be able to yelp for help. I’ll ask the questions and you nod your head or shake okay?” he nodded, “good, now do you know who Clint Barton is,” he nodded his head, “alright, is Loki keeping him somewhere,” he shook his head. Sam didn’t know where Clint was but if anyone was going to know it’d be Loki, “fine, you can speak but if you scream I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat,” gripping his shirt, “do you know where Clint Barton is then?” She whispered to him.

          “No but i’m sure Loki would know but he keeps things revolving around the Avengers confidential so I wouldn’t know,” he shrugged, “are you here to get rid of the new king,” there was a hint of hope in him, “are you Sam Winston?”

          “Depends, who’s asking?”

          “Loki was, I didn’t know why but now I do. You plan on killing him.”

          “Well he’s killed me and so I kill him." She remembers being in that limbo plane of nothing but gravel and death filled air. It was nerve racking to think about, the feeling of being frozen in time and space made her shiver, it wasn't a wonderful feeling to be trapped in darkness which is all she saw, "He’s took my friends and he’s taken this world and all the others around it so I guess i’m going to have to kill him-” she was about to go back upstairs but he grabbed her wrist before she walked away.

          “Take me with you, please,” she snatched her hand away, “the last time I decided to work with someone I got them killed so no, i’m not taking you with me. Just keep this conversation between me and you, that’d be very helpful.” She took no time in leaving him, she had other business to take care of.

          Clint was feeling like his old self by night, he chose to go to the Michigan mission instead of going with Nat. He was changing for the mission, he was going to have to leave soon since it was going to be at late night. He took off his shirt first, throwing it in the laundry basket. Then he took off his pants letting it dropped to the floor he distinguished a small red scar like line on his thigh. It wasn’t very noticeable but he could see it was there. He didn’t recall ever having that scar on his thigh but then again he is an agent and has to fight everyday for his life so that could’ve been from one time ago so he didn’t worry about it. He threw his pants into basket, he wanted to rest up for the mission. He laid on his bed with his arms under his head and closed his eyes. Not  a moment later was he alarmed  by someone pressing their hand over his mouth. His eyes scrutinize another pair of eyes leer over him. Her eyes were royal purple, her hair was chestnut brown as it draped over the side of her head, “did you miss me,” her cupid’s bow pink lips smiled warmly to him as she said it. Hawkeye didn’t comprehend what she was talking about or who she was, he pushed her off of him briskly thinking she worked with Loki but then he thought that if she wanted to kill him, she would have already done it but he couldn’t be too hasty. Sam fell to her butt puzzled on why Clint had pushed her off of him, “if you didn’t want me sitting on you, you could’ve just asked.” She fixed her poise standing up straight.

          “Who are you,” he squinted one eye trying to figure her out. He insinuated she was greatly offended by his response and he could see the hurt she felt which made him feel a little bad, “have I done something to you,” he still didn’t quite understand why she was upset but it did make him reconsider she worked for Loki.

         “You really don’t remember me?” Sam was perturbed she couldn’t tell if he was joking with her or being serious but either way it went she felt flustered.

         “I’m sorry but I don’t,” he was genuinely honest about it, he didn’t recognize her. Her mind was tenacious on finding the reason he couldn’t remember. She searched for anything to give him recognition, she saw in his pants a golden chain dangling from it. She grabbed it and pulled it up to him showing the two pictures she placed in it, “remember my necklace that I had and it had picture of my mother and my brother, representing the two people I cared most about. I changed it, the longer I was with you for 10 years the more I cared for you and I placed your picture in because I would never want to lose my memory of you,”she showed him hoping it would jog his memory, “It was Loki wasn’t it he did this to you, putting you back to past or maybe you just have long term memory loss,” she grabbed his face trying to find some sign of his memory through his eyes, “please tell me you’re just tricking me or playing me because it’s my birthday or something. Please Clint, tell me you can remember from all the obstacles we’ve been through tell me you can at least say my name,” their faces were inches away from each other. Hawkeye pushed her away not sure what to do, “i’m sorry but I don’t remember you,” Sam thought of one last thing to do, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips onto his. When she let go he didn’t give her any sign commemoration whatsoever. Upsetting it was she still had to kill Loki and get him off his throne, she turned her back not looking back exiting the door. She was going alone on this mission that had lasted 10 years and she wanted to finish it, go back home to see her brother and try to forget that one person on earth. She felt disappointment and sadness fill her as she stepped away. From a distance, Hawkeye came running towards her in a dash. He caught up with her breathing rapidly, Sam felt aspiration when he ran towards her thinking he did remember something about her, “I'll come with you on your expedition even if I can’t remember the 10 years we spent together the least I could do is help you,” though he still didn’t recognize her, it was still nice for him to join her on stopping Loki as if he did remember, “alright Clint we’ve came here to stop Loki and we’re going to do it so, follow me,” he followed her outside the building. She drew a circle on the ground, she reached for Clint’s hand and pulled him into the circle. It started to glow and soon they teleported back to Manhattan.

The bright lights of the Stark tower illuminated the city from the brightness they were in the same spot Sam woke up at, “you couldn’t at least let me grab my bow?”

           “You don’t need to you have the Guardian Angel anyway,” he had no idea what she was talking about, “just summon the bow, use the will inside you to use it, it should work,” he was still clueless. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed both of his hands holding on tightly. He didn't want to be touched but she did so anyways so he didn't have a choice, he probably would"ve been fine with it if he remembered her but still he did not, “think about your bow, think about it spawning in your hand okay now close your eyes,” he was skeptical but he closed his eyes imagining the Guardian Angel. He was thinking about it’s looks and abilities, Sam let go of his hand as the bow slowly materialized in his hand. He saw the beauty astounded by its perks.

           “This is amazing where did you find this?” Clint admire the bow in his hand, how the flames didn’t burn him, how a stash of arrows appeared on his back, it was astonishing.

           “We got these weapons after we met Acura and she gave us these special weapons” It was like telling stories to a little kid, Sam summoned her axe showing it to Hawkeye, she sauntered into the building with Clint behind her. There were guards at the door but they were easy to knock unconscious since they were only humans working against their will. The alarm went off and people were lining up to deal with the intruders. Sam wasn’t about to waste time with these people who most of them didn’t even want to fight and basically obliterate them, “we’ll just run,” she agreed on it without Hawkeye’s consent.

           “We could totally blow right through them it be a piece of cake-”

           “Now you’re starting to sound like me when I was younger, of course we could but we aren’t,” she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out that room into the safest place, a bedroom of sort, “you and I both know the right thing to do would be not to attack them. We’re going to go back out there and we’re-” they heard a sound of shuffling in the bathroom. She cautiously stepped over a few pieces of clothing, Sam saw that it was Derek who was coming out of the bathroom zipping his pants. It was confirmed, she was in the past but then why didn’t she lose her memory when she went back. It didn’t matter now Sam grabbed Derek by the shirt, “where’s Loki,” she wanted to be aggressive. Wanting him to hate her for killing him she felt guilt for his murder, she banged his head against the wall.

           “He’s on the top floor, on the roof,” she dropped him before leaving him on the floor. He felt that that was uncalled for rubbing the back of his head from the pain he now felt in that spot.

          “Is there any way to get on the roof,” Clint nodded his head.

          “Not here though, there’s an elevator outside in the hallway that would take us to the top floor and then we take the stairs to the roof.” Sam nodded gripping the doorknob, she was going to wait for the right minute to bust it open. The people on the other side stopped banging on the door, Sam thought since it was a reinforced door they weren't going to get through this door. She placed her ear against the door to hear the sound of silent footsteps of metal boots hitting against the floor. She backed away from the door knowing exactly who was at the door turning the knob. Hawkeye summoned his weapon holding it up. The door bolted open flying off its hinges making Sam have to grab it before it hit Clint in the face. She threw it aside waiting for Loki to pop up.

        “Samantha, I see how you’ve brought Hawkeye with you. Strange how you can remember him, maybe we should change that,” he pulled out the stone firing at Sam but she dodged it by ducking and rolling. Hawkeye shot an arrow at him blowing it up in his face. The stone glowed brighter as he walked towards Clint smiling maliciously at him. Sam ran up from the side of him and knocked him down. Clint showing the confusion on why Loki knows this woman, meaning she's not Loki's ally. Loki could tell Clint was dumbfounded by his expressions and it all started piecing together. She lifted her axe and slammed down but he disappeared from under her, “now it makes sense, you were dead during the transaction or at least for a moment you were so of course it didn’t effect you,” Loki stood behind her about stab her spinal cord but Clint fired another arrow to catch his attention. He turned around to see Clint sprinting towards him with his hand balled into a fist and swung at him but Loki disappeared. Sam climbed the wall and holding on with one arm, she placed her feet firmly on it waiting for Loki to reappear. He spawned in front of Clint glowering over him, Sam bent her knees and boosted off heading straight for him but he despawned causing her to hit Clint instead. They fell beside the bed, Sam on top of him. Clint felt uncomfortable in this position and Sam could tell, herself in between his legs and her face propped up against his while her hair was in his face. She lifted herself up off of him turning her head to look over her shoulder. Loki picked up the scepter with the stone in it and aimed for them both. She rolled out the way clutching onto Clint’s ankle and dragging him out the way. She acted without thinking and picked up Clint lifting him over her head and threw him at Loki. She knew he wouldn’t expect that and Clint was infuriated by it but it got Loki down. She strided towards them and grabbed the sceptre with the stone. She eyeballed it contemplating wondering what the stone could do. Clint rolled off of Loki standing back up and pointing an arrow to his face, “how far in time did this thing go?”

           “Only throughout the nine realms so your so called brother, is safe,” Loki was already coming up with a plan to get out of this mess and get the scepter back, “you know Clint can have his memory back with that stone but you wouldn’t know how to use it properly to bring the old Clint Barton back. The one you know and _love_ I mean he can't even remember your name, that must be disappointing. To know your only friend can’t remember any moment with you, it’s a shame-”

          “But there’s a way to reverse it, I just need to know how to use the stone properly and I can have him back,” if what he was saying was right then she could have her friend back. Staring at Loki she shifted her eyes back to the stone, “no, I won't but I'll make sure you'll never use it,” she slammed the sceptre on the ground trying to break the weapon and get the stone out of it. She slammed it again a lot harder causing it to crack. Repeating the process the hold the sceptre had on the stone finally broke and the stone fell out sliding across the floor. Loki tripped Clint grabbing his leg and shoving him down before he took a shot. Sam knew not to touch it so she used the piece of the sceptre that was left to slide it farther away from Loki. Once it was at a safe distance she charged at Loki with full force and knocked him off his feet. She rolled off of him, beside him and stood placing her foot on his chest to keep him still.

          “You really think I wouldn't have a backup plan,” Loki called in his army of supervillains by the watch on his wrist. The door busted open and they saw some familiar faces. There was Malekith, the lord of the dark elves, Amora and the Executioner, Red Skull and a few of his baddies, and last but not least, Zvala. She still remembered what Sam and her partner did to her empire. Loki only brought her back with Hel's permission.

         “Remember what you did to me,” half her face was rotten like Malekith’s, “but I’m going to make you suffer like no other,” all of them started glowering over the two. Loki stood and cleaned the dirt of his cape. Clint and Sam were now cornered and they didn't know if they could take them all down, it was 2 against 6. They were backed against a wall while Zvala telepathically pulled out long sharp blades slowly dragging them towards Sam’s eyes. Sam was ready to fight till she died again, Clint thought this as their end but then the space between him and Sam was blasted open from the other side by what looked to be a fist. It punched Zvala including the debris right in the chest and shoved her to the ground. Sam and Clint looked through the hole searching for the person who done that. Through the hole they saw Tony having his fist out and the armor came flying back to him. Then he used the repulser and fired at Red Skull and he dropped down to the ground. Clint smiled with glee that his friend was alive, Tony used his foot which had the armor on it and kicked an even larger hole in the wall. Tony could hear what was happening on this side and if it was going down like this he was going to join them. He didn’t have all his armor and even the pieces he did have, there were parts that were missing. He had two of his repulsors on each hand and one of his leg peice but not his chest or helmet. He stepped in the hole gripping the wall to keep himself balanced. Be looked at Clint nodding then at Sam with confusion.

            “Who's she,” Clint didn’t know so he shrugged but reassured Tony that she was with them. He stood in between them, his hair had grown and his goatee was now a thin beard. He stood in fighting stance waiting for one of them to attack Zvala was about to fire with the telekinesis she used to fire elemental items at Sam but Loki stopped by lift his hand. Tony shot Red Skull out the window with one blast. Sam felt they had a better chance against Loki’s goons. She saw Loki reaching for the stone under the bed. She grabbed his leg and pulled him out from under, he grabbed her leg pulling her down with him. He took out a dagger trying to stab her but she gripped his wrist forcing him to hold back. With acquiesce, she slowly was able to turn the blade around and pushed it down on him and since she had the right away of gravity giving her the advantage. Zvala grabbed Sam by the back of neck and threw her off of Loki. Zvala kicked Sam straight in the stomach causing Sam to choke back a cough. Zvala seized her neck lifting her back up, “this is for blowing up my ship,” she punched her in the stomach Sam’s eyes rolled back in her head, “this is for killing me,” she punched her in the stomach again with more force Sam’s head fell low, “and this, is for tricking me,” a blade slid between her fingers when she lifted Sam’s head seeing the drool that fell out her mouth. Her eyes met hers as she watched the blade sway back and forth, “I wanted to get a feel of my dagger piercing into you so I can get a satisfied feel of your death. This is going to hurt a lot,” at an arupt stop her body froze and her hands became loose and the blade dropped.  Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell opened. Sam stared at her eyes puzzled by her look. Zvala  gazed down at the huge blade that went through her abdomen, Sam lifted her head to see the person. Zvala made an attempt of pushing the blade out but it only made it even more painful. The person moved the blade out of the way to reveal Adam behind the weapon. He pushed the corpse of Zvala off of his weapon in more disgust then allowing the weapon to retracted back to a case holder. Sam’s mouth fell opened surprised to see her brother wearing his mask and all. Admiring his glory she ran up on him to embrace him in a hug, “how did you get here?”

           “I have my ways,” he smiled looking down at his sister feeling a bit saner. Tony fired at Amora trying to get her down while Clint fired arrows at the Executioner blowing up in his face. Amora used magic to control Clint and ordered him to attack Tony. He shot three arrows straight for his head but Tony was lucky enough to dodged them, “how about we get rid of these problems,” he referred to Amora and the Executioner.

           “You go on ahead, I have to take care of something else,” she lurked for Loki and noticed the door was opened and figured he went to escape. Adam nodded letting Sam run after him and helping tony take care of Amora.

           Running through the halls desperately searching for Loki, Sam finally found him in the lobby about to escape with the time stone wrapped in a small cloth. She wasn’t going to let him get away so easy and flung her axe at him yelling in the process to capture his attention. It sliced the cloth that he had held in his hand and his palm. She came up to him charging and swinging with her axe with all the focus surprising him. At the last minute she dived and grabbed the stone caring none that she’s using actual contact with it. She could feel the energy of the stone coursing through her veins and entering her brain. It was like the knowledge of the universe was being stuffed into her noggin’, as if new brain cells were being formed just to fit more room. The energy was so rapid and constant that her state of mind and body was replenished repeatedly the whole time. She felt all her memories that had ever been locked away, unlock and show her anew. Her eyes turned full on yellow and glowed bright as the time stone burned into her, “I wasn’t going to let you ruin the timeline, you have already fucked up,” she fell to her knees as her heart rate went up. Her heart was going to speed up until it completely stopped in which it would kill her. She screamed in agony as her heart started to burn and in every beat, a wave of energy passed through her body and the building. Her mind was being explored as a thought but in the cost of horrible migraines, so painful it caused a nose bleed. Her lungs couldn’t hold her scream forever as she almost gave out of air. Her head was ready to blow with the knowledge and energy, trying to let go of the stone her hand gripped tighter around it as if it had a gravitational pull to her. Everything went deaf and her eyes grew brighter, her whole aura glowed brighter to the point where she could’ve been considered a star. It seemed like a lifetime but it was going to be a quick death.

          From afar she could hear the sudden noise of a person's voice calling for her. She heard her name come out of a familiar voice but she couldn’t see anymore, all she interpret was bright lights or plain white. She felt the hands of a man gripping onto her, wrapping their arm around her waist and the other caressing her head. They held her close telling her something that she couldn’t hear quite well but she got a concept of their words, “let go Sam, please just let go,” her hearing started to become clear as her fingers unhinged the stone. She finally had the will to let go of the stone and it rolled out of her hand on to the hard cold floor. Her eyes stopped glowing yellow and she was able to see again. Someone had rested their chin on her head and when she looked up she noticed it was Clint holding her and rocking her back and forth. He looked down into her eyes, seeing that she’s okay he clutched her face and kissed her passionately, “do you remember me,” she said with a little fear of rejection he nodded smiling warmly. Surprised Sam embraced in the kiss placing one hand on the back of his neck. When she broke the kiss she stared at the stone, realizing what had happened she stood helping Clint up searching for Loki. When she saw Adam holding on to him keeping him from getting away she sighed in relief, “let’s finish this,” her axe spawned in her hand as she tromped towards Loki, “for all your crimes you have done these past ten years and even before then. Destroying the earth, taking over the nine realm, dooming this universe, I sentence you-” she lifted her axe in the air ready to swing, “death-” she was stopped the sound of thunder. Clint stood once Tony came in from the other room. The thunder became louder until lightning struck the Stark building cutting off the power leaving them in total darkness. Sam only heard noises all around her, when the power turned back on she saw Loki in front of her. In fact she looked around and saw them surrounding her.

            “Which one am I,” they said in sync, she didn’t care she used her axe to slice through them, each one turning into a green shimmer. When she went through all of them she noticed Loki was already halfway out the door. Clint and Tony didn’t recommend going after him at this point, they knew they had him but she went after him any way. Racing towards him she leaped and reached for him. She got a grasp on him and ended up stumbling with him holding onto him as they fumbled on the ground. It took her so much to finally get this guy and she was going to finish it. He was laying on his stomach on the floor and Sam placed her foot on his back to hold him down, “I will be King of the nine realms again, you’ll never be able to stop me-”

           “I won’t have to worry about that, this is the ruler’s end and _King Loki_ is _King_ no more,” she slammed her axe down finally satisfied with the decision she made. Only an inch away from his neck but Sam gets knocked off her feet by a brute in a red cape, “no,” she saw it was Thor blocking her from Loki, “get out of my way and let me end this-”

          “Sam it’s over and we’re done, Loki’s down and from where he’s at at this point he won’t be getting back up. You don’t have to kill him,” Clint was in her face now holding onto her by the shoulders, “we can relax,” he stared at her trying to get a response. Though she would’ve liked it, ultimately she nodded in agreement and knew that it’d be better to leave him alone and let Asgard deal with the wild creature. She stood walking over to Loki passing up Thor and helping him up. Surprised by the act he took her hand standing back up, he wiped some dirt off his clothing then turning back to Sam. She smiled before she punched him across the jaw as hard as she could causing him to fall unconscious, “just to make sure he doesn’t escape,” she relaxed taking a deep breath out. Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulder smiling walking with her back to the Stark tower to meet up Tony.

          When they got there Tony nor Adam was there or at least for the moment he wasn’t so Sam and Clint sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Clint and Sam’s clothing were torn in different spots from fighting and honestly, they were both tired. Clint wiped the blood from her nose and wiped it off her shoulder. She kissed her teeth jokingly from irritation before swiping the blood off her shoulder, Clint chuckled, “you did it, after all we’ve been through we’re finally done,” he stretched his arms out yawning, “and yet I still want to fight something,” Sam chuckled punching his arm softly, “shut up. We did it, all of us played our parts and together we got Loki off his throne. He was a hard one to crack but once I go home with Adam, me and him are going to pop a couple of cold ones and chill until next week when I'll probably be assigned a new mission,” Clint stared down on the floor, “i’m gonna miss you man,” Sam placed her arm around his shoulder.

         “I’m going to miss you as well that is unless next week you’ll be coming back here,” she laughed, “but promise me, you’ll visit.”

         “Of course I'll come and visit, you’re like the only other person I consider family other then Adam and I got to visit family,” They heard Tony coming from down the steps talking to someone. They both turned their heads to see Steve Rogers in a towel covered in green goo.

         “Look who decided to wake up,” Tony touched him getting goo on his hand, he wiped it on Cap's towel. Sam stood up back straight honored to meet the man, she had her hand out for a shake and when he took it she got goop on her but she wiped it on Clint’s shirt, “it’s an honor to meet you Captain,” he seemed to be confused but he still had manners.

        “It’s an honor to meet someone willing to help my team when I'm not around to do it. Now, does anyone want to tell me what happened-”

        Sam’s ride had finally came  Adam was tagging along with her and she was about to leave but first a goodbye. Cap was in regular clothing and Thor had a hold on his brother tightly, “we were able to get the hulk out of his cage hidden somewhere in antarctica or something so he’ll be shipped to us soon,” Tony said making Sam chuckle, “S.H.I.E.L.D has gone back online so anyone of Loki’s super villains Loki broke free are going back into S.H.I.E.L.D’s custody and all the heroes he did put in cages will be set free so hopefully by next week we can get this world back into running condition but other than that, you did good kid and we’re all thankful for your help,”Sam smiled warmly.

        “It’s my job I do this for a living and in the end I discovered a few things about myself and my family along the way and may have discovered a few-friends with benefits- as well,” she winked at Clint.  The ship came flying down till it hit surface, the door opened as a ramp rolled from under it. Sam reeled Clint in for a hug, “hope to see you again soon,” she squeezed a little, “and I hope to see you all again,” she said raising her voice. Adam tugged her on the shirt giving her the signal that it was time to leave. She waved them all good bye before entering the ship closing behind her. Clint was going to miss that adorable but arrogant face he used to see everyday for 10 years but now it was time for her departure and so he says good bye.


	27. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back to Clint for some big news which she says in a subtle way

4 years later

          Clint and Nat had been on a mission to catch some  ex-hydra agent who had been stealing Stark weapons  and selling them off to anyone willing to pay a high price. They had finally caught him selling an illegal shipment of nuclear bombs to Latveria where Doctor Doom lives. The mission seemed a lot more difficult than it was expected, apparently he had followers and other people who worked with him even though it seemed to be a one man job. They were almost blown up by the stacks of bombs and gunpowder he had stored in his private warehouse that’s not a warehouse anymore. They just had gotten him arrested and he was being sent off to S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint and Natasha just went out to get some burritos it had been a long day of getting shot and they needed a break. “i’m going to the bathroom don’t leave without me,” Clint rolled his eyes letting Natasha leave for the restroom. It’s been years since he’s seen Sam and he still had thoughts about her. At first it was all the time but then after months had passed and time went on it only became occasional. He’d hope she had remembered to visit but then he began to think she wasn’t. Looking out the window being lost in thought, he didn’t hear any outside noise.

         “Yeah can I get a coffee with this,” she took a bite out of Clint's burrito, “this is actually pretty good wonder why Xandar doesn't have it,” Clint knew that voice and that name. Turning his head he realized it was Sam having her feet crossed on the table eating his food. His eyes grew wide eyed in surprise, he stood from his seat as did Sam staring into each other's eyes. Black Widow walked out the bathroom wiping her hands with the paper towel. She saw Hawkeye with someone he knew and when she realized it was Sam she decided she stay out of their moment. From all the times she could tell he was missing something and she thought that Sam was that piece. She went through the back door and exit hoping Clint wouldn’t see her. Sam wore a cat suit like armor, it was thicker than any regular cat suit . She wore a cloak that she tied at the chest to wear the hood over head. Clint ran up to her and gave her a hug lifting her in the air and shaking her. She struggled to get out of his grasp but then he dropped her. He punched her in the shoulder hard enough for her to feel the pain, “what was that for?”

            “That’s for not visiting sooner,” he sat back in his seat as did Sam sitting across from him rubbing her shoulder still, “anything I’ve missed while I was here cleaning up the mess Loki made?”

           “Quite a lot actually, I would have came early but I had so much I needed to get done so many secrets Xandar held under our feet in the soil of the land but I can tell you about that later. But how's it been on earth any other baddies come down here to take over?”

          “Actually they came to destroy it,” Sam was joking about it but Clint was being serious, “sounds ridiculous but Thanos came a year later after you left to try and the infinity stones and kill you, me, and Acura. It was some sort of revenge thing but it wasn't for you killing off his allies, I think it was for something else but yeah he came to earth. Lucky for us we were able to get him down before anything terrible happened I ended up getting stabbed through the kidney,” he lifted his shirt to show the scar on the side of his stomach. It was a huge line that looked like it could tear from the slightest gesture. Sam’s mouth fell opened for how big the gap was and shocked from accident, “I almost bled to death but Nat was able to bring me back to ship to be treated. In fact where is she,” he looked past Sam to see if she came out the bathroom but he didn't see any sign of her.

         “Oh she left I guess she saw us and then decided to leave,” his eyebrows furrowed, “I’m sure she didn't mean to be rude about it.”

         “I know but she could've told me she was going to leave,” Sam nodded in agreement.

        “Tell me more about what happened with Thanos-”

        “Another story for another time but what’s happened with you,” Sam thought about where to start, she stood from her seat telling Clint to stand. She took a few steps back before lifting her hand out and on the tips of her fingers this essence poured out and it swayed its way towards Clint. It grasp around his neck before seeping into his skin violently. At first his body struggled to accept the weird material but soon it took over and controlled him, “walk slowly towards me,” reluctant he did, “wrap your arm around my waist” he did this a little more ease Sam slipped something on his finger before continuing. Sam leaned in placing her lips on his. Clint was able to get control again and kissed her back roughly. He gripped her hair sweeping her off her feet making the kiss deeper. He looked into her eyes smiling before his smile dropped and he let go of her. She fell to the ground hitting her head against the hard tiled floor, “and that’s for controlling me,” she chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

          “Remind me never to do that again. Acura was able to get her memory back and Adam’s been saner which is good,” Sam stood sitting back in her seat, “Ikira taught a few other things and now my magic is enhanced and I can heal any wounds or scars poisoned or not,”she clutched his side healing the scar he had. He checked noticing nothing was there, “you’re welcome by the way not that you needed it, I honestly like it when you have scars they look sexy on you or whenever you’re badly damaged. Or when-”

           “I get it you like it when i’m in pain,” the ground shook, Clint looked outside to see giant robots stomping on the edge of buildings and crashing into buildings. Searching, he found the printing of Hydra on one of the legs of the robots. Sam stood from her pacing towards the door, “crap,” they both said in sync, “want me to call shield to take care of this?”

           “No, I think this would be great to spend our time like old times,” he smiled his bow materializing in his hand as did his arrows. Sam pushed the door open to the outside world. Clint standing next to her, she spawned her weapon, “I’m marrying you after this,” Clint lost focus.

          “Wait what-” he lowered his bow.

          “You didn't think I came here for nothing. As queen of Xandar I need a king and I think you be perfect. And maybe I love you enough to be your wife but I don’t know yet,” she was being sarcastic about it. Sam became queen a couple of years after she came back to Xandar and threw the old king off his throne, “so you in or out,” all of him was saying yes in his mind and be committed to Sam almost as if he was waiting for this moment though he never thought about being married. He took a moment to think bringing dredd to Sam, afraid that he would reject her offer.

         “Yeah Sam, I’d love to be your king and you my queen,” she smiled with glee letting out the deep breath she held in, “on one condition, we do it here.”

        “Of course we can I don’t care,” she was too happy and excited to care for the location. She jumped with glee hugging and kissing Clint as much as she could, “now let’s take care of these monsters so we can get ready,” Clint said lifting his bow then firing at one already. Sam nodded gripping her axe looking straight at Clint grinning. She gave him one more kiss before running straight for the legs of the mechanical beast . Clint was ready for his new future with Sam even though she may not stay for long, it will nice to spend the rest of his life with someone he loved deeply. He sprinted towards Sam firing around the enemy hitting it’s weak spots to get him down easier and help Sam destroy the rest of the robots before they spread any farther out the city, a satisified face playing on Sam as she attacked one the machines jumping on it’s back and chopping through the gears shuting it down with one last slice. They both looked at each other before moving on the next, then the next, till they finished them all off together.

 

              The End

  
          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the story, so tell me in the come ts what y'all thought of it


End file.
